Do You Feel the Music in My Heart?
by Sunshine5643
Summary: Kimiko is in Raimundo's band as their new lead singer and things couldn't get any better. However things change when Rai's girlfriend wants to bring trouble and Kim's emotions toward her best friend change. How will she be able to handle the drama?
1. Chapter 1

**Hello everyone! This is my first Xiaolin Showdown Fanfic so please go easy on me. This will be a normal setting which means no temple or shen gon wu. I hope you enjoy this story.**

**Disclaimer: I don't own the characters of Xiaolin Showdown **

**XxXxXxXxXxXx**

It was nine a.m. on a beautiful Saturday morning and Kimiko was wide awake, lying on her bed staring up at the celling. Today was her first band rehersal.

A week ago, she had tried out for a band who was looking for a new lead singer and in this band, was her friend Keiko. Keiko played the bass guitar and was a back-up vocalist. Not only was Keiko in the band, so was Omi, Jamaine, Clay, and Raimundo. Omi played the keyboard, Jamaine played guitar, Clay played the drums, and Raimundo played lead guitar and was also a back-up band was looking for a new lead singer because their old one, a girl named Luaren, had moved out of the state. She had a great voice and fit in the band perfectly. She was also a friend of Kimiko's.

Keiko had been telling Kim that she should try out because she had an amazing voice, which was true. Kimiko loved to sing. Wheather she was alone or with a group of friends just messing around, Kimiko would sing her heart out. However, her reply would always be, " I'm too busy to be in a band. Sorry Keiko". This didn't stop her from persuing Kim into trying out. Somehow she had even gotten the guys to try and talk her into it. After much convicing, Kimiko had decided to try out. Since the band was really talented and had such an awesome sound, they had performed at school concerts, dances, and local hang out places. They were the hottest band in school and around town.

At try outs, about 45 people had came and tried out. Some of them were good. Kim was worried she wouldn't make it. In the end, the band had agreed that she was the best out of the 45 that tried out.

Kimiko smiled at the thought that kept on playing in her mind. She was happy that she made it into the hottest band in school and that she was their new lead singer. She got up from bed and went to get dressed. She had 3 hours left until it was time to go to Keiko's house for her first day as lead singer for her new band.

xXxXxXxXxX

"Kimiko!"

"Hey Keiko!" Both girls hugged each other as soon as Kim got to Keiko's house. The band always held rehersal at Keiko's because she had a sound proof garage, which her dad had built for her and her friend's band.

"Since your here, let's go up to my room and hang out. The guys won't be here for another half an hour" Said Keiko.

"Sure." Replied Kimiko. The girls went up the stairs to Keiko's room and sat on her bed.

"So how's the newest new lead singer feeling?"

"To be totally honest, I'm nervous."

"Nervous? How come?"

"Well, you guys have been in this band for more than a year or so and I'm new, so i don't know what to expect. That's all."

Keiko looked at Kim straight in the eye. " Don't worry, you'll catch up with all the songs quick. And besides, you know most of the songs we play. Your always there at all the concerts we played at because I forced you to come support me and the guys." Both started laughing.

"You didn't force me to support you. I came out of my own free will to support you okay!"

"Yeah, I know. I just wanted to ease your nerves."

"Thanks. You did a good job of it." Kimiko smiled at her best friend.

"Anytime. That's what best friends do." Keiko smiled back. Then the front door bell rang.

"Well, the guys are here. Ready?"

"Yeah. I'm ready." They headed down the stairs to begin their band rehersal.

xXxXxXxXxXxX

**Well, there's your first chapter. I know a little short, but please tell me what you think. I won't continue unless i get some reviews. Even if i get just one, l will continue the story for that one person. Well until next time.**

**- Sunshine :)**


	2. Chapter 2

**Hey people! How's everyone doing? Well first of all, I would like to thank XSrules95 and f3296 for reviewing. You guys rock! Well here is chapter two. Enjoy.**

**Disclaimer: I don't own the characters of Xiaolin Showdown or the song Feel it in your heart by Abandon**

**xXxXxXxXxXxXx**

The girls made it down the stairs and Keiko anwsered the door.

"Hey guys. Come on in."

The group made their way into the garage and Kimiko couldn't believe her eyes. The garage didn't look like a place where cars parked in or was a place of storage, the garage looked like a recording studio except it didn't have recording equipment.

"OMG! This is where you guys reherse?" Kimiko asked in shock.

" Yeah. Pretty nice huh? Thank Keiko's dad for having professionals build this place just for us." Said Jamaine.

" Well what can I say? I'm just daddy's little girl." Said Keiko

"Alright dudes. Get your instruments set up and let's start. I've got a date with Brenda at three." Said Raimundo.

Brenda is Raimundo's girlfriend. A popular snob who's a cheerleader. Rai's friend have no idea why he's been dating her since his freshmen year. Some of them are guessing it's because she's eye candy. Most guys at school envy Raimundo for being her boyfriend.

" I don't even know what you see in her Rai." said Keiko.

" For real man. I mean you can do so much better than her, but she is hot." added Jamaine

"She is a mighty pretty girl, but she has an atitude that's almost as big as Texas." said Clay

"Indeed, she is most mean, but very pretty." commented Omi

"I will say she has great fashion sense, but i hate that snobby personality of hers." added Keiko

"Diddo." said Kimiko

"Will you stop talking about Brenda like that? Yeah, I'll admit she's hot, but she's an amazing girl. So give her a chance and besides that's the girl I love your talking trash about." defended Raimundo

"Alright Rai, we'll stop talking 'bout Brenda." said Clay

"Okay then, let's begin." Raimundo walked over to where Kimiko was standing with a lyric sheet in his hand.

" Hey Kim."

" Hey Rai." They gave each other a hug in greeting.

" This sheet is for you. It's a new song the band and I have been working on for the past few weeks now and I want to prctice it with you first before we start playing it together as a band."

"Fine with me. What's the song called?"

" It's called Feel it in your heart."

"Sounds like a good song. Who wrote it?"

"I did actually." Raimundo blushed a little while Kim was surpried.

" You? Write a song? Wow Rai, I'm impressed." laughed Kimiko

"Shut up, but anyways I'll play the song and sing it to you so you can learn it."

Raimundo stated playing his guitar and Kimiko had her full attention on him and the lyric sheet.

_There's a sound in the air_

_Can you hear it everywhere_

_Voices trying to be heard _

_Love is more than just another word_

_Oh you can turn it up loud as loud as it will go_

_But it will never make it's way to your soul_

_No No Until_

_You feel it in your heart, feel it in your heart, feel it in your heart, your _

_heart you, you gotta feel it in your heart, feel it in your heart, feel it in your_

_heart, your heart oh oh oh oh_

_All the world is listening for a sound that's different_

_Clear the static _

_Cut the noice_

_Heaven help us to find our voice_

_And oh can turn it up loud_

_As loud as it will go but it will never make it's way to your soul_

_No No until you feel it in your heart, feel it in your heart, feel it in your _

_heart, your heart you gotta feel it in your heart, feel it in your heart , feel it _

_in your heart_

_You can say, say all the right things but in the end what does it all mean_

_Yeah you can say, say all the right things but in the end what does it mean_

_Oh oh..._

_You gotta feel it in your heart, feel it in your heart, feel it in your heart, _

_your heart you gotta feel it in your heart, feel it in your heart, feel it in your _

_heart, your heart oh oh oh oh _

_All the world's listening oh oh..._

_All the world's listening oh oh..._

Raimundo finished playing and looked at Kimiko.

"So what do you think?"

"Rai, I didn't know you were such a great song writer. I loved the song. I can't wait to sing it" Kim said and smiled at Rai. He smiled back.

"Thanks Kim. So do you have the melody of the song down?"

"Yeah, it seems simple."

"Alright cool. We'll practice it together as a band then."With that said, he walked away.

_"Who would of thought Rai was a song writer and he has such an amazing voice. No wonder he started this band." _Thought Kimiko. She then started singing the song to herself and sang it with the band.

**xXxXxXxXxXxX**

After three hours of rehersal, Kimiko survived her first day of band practice.

"Alright everyone, group picture!" said Keiko

"Awww, do we have to?" complained Clay.

"Yeah, can't we do it another time, beacuse I'm running late for my date."stated Raimundo.

"Guys, this was Kim's first band practice as lead singer, so yes we have to. And besides, I thought Brenda was still mad at you for not making her lead singer of this group?"

"She is, but this date is suppost to make it up to her."

"Just a quick one and then you can leave." Knowing he lost, he agreed.

Kim was in the middle of the group with Keiko and Rai standing besides her. Then Clay and Jamaine standing next to them and Omi in front of everyone beacuse he's short.

"Alright, everyone say cheese! Okay we're done here you can go Rai and run like the wind or else Branda is gonna kill you." laughed Keiko.

"Ha ha. Your so funny." said Raimundo and left.

"Well ya'll, I would love to stay and chill, but I'm having family visiting the ranch. I'll see ya'll later. Said Clay

"Yeah, me too. I have things to do. See ya ladies." said Jamaine

"I am also excusing myself to go since my father is having an important dinner party. Goodbye my friends." said Omi

"Bye guys. See ya at school Monday." said Keiko and Kimiko

"Well since we have nothing to do here, you wanna go to the mall?" asked Keiko

" You read my mind." replied Kimiko. The best friends grabbed their purses and head out the front door.

**xXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxX**

**That was chapter two for you. I hoped you liked it. By the way, in this fanfic, Master Fung will be Omi's dad. Also, Brenda has brown hair and brown eyes who is very pretty, but a total snob. Tell me what you think. Should I improve or am i doing a good job? Well that's all I have to say at this moment so please tell me what you think and review!**

**- Sunshine :)**


	3. Chapter 3

**I'm back and with a new chapter! First of all, I would like to say thanks to MusaWCEB, xxx-wings-xxx, EvilSceneandEmoKitty2, XemlovezyouX11233, and Anonymous Reviewer for reviewing. I loved each and every one of your reviews they really encourage me to continue. Also, I'm so glad that you guys are liking my story so this chapter is for everyone who has reviewed my story :) Well here is chapter three, enjoy.**

**Disclaimer: I don't own the characters of Xiaolin Showdown, Six Flags, or Home Town Buffet**

**XxXxXxXxXxXxXxXx**

After the shopping trip with Keiko, Kimiko came home and it was already seven in the evening. She found her two story house dark and lonely.

"Well I guess papa isn't home yet." Thought Kimiko. She turned on the lights of her home and made it up the stairs to her bedroom, which was the second master bedroom of her home. She placed her bags on the floor and took out her cell phone from her pocket and she placed it on her bed. As she was putting her new clothes away, she phone started to ring, indicating that she had received a new text message. She walked over to her bed and saw the text was from Raimundo.

"_Hey Kim, you did an awesome job at band practice! I'm glad me and guys choose you as lead singer. You're really talented. Sorry I didn't say this to you in person, Brenda would have killed me if I was late to our date. I hope you understand that. Well see ya Monday :)"_

Kimiko smiled at the text. Her and Rai had been friends since 6th grade and they were quite close, even some of their friends thought they liked each other. Things changed when they started high school. Rai joined the soccer team and even the track team, while Kim joined the dance team and was devoted to her studies. They would hang out together with the rest of the band members, but it wasn't the same. Soon Rai stopped hanging out with the band completely when he got together with Brenda and started hanging with the rest of the popular kids. However, Raimundo never stopped talking to Kimiko just because he was Mr. Popularity and she wasn't. They were still friends, just not as close anymore.

"Well at least now we're both in the same band now." She thought.

She resumed putting her new outfits in the closet and then walked back down stairs to her living room to await her dad and greet him. When she walked into the living room, she saw a red flash on the telephone receiver. She walked over to it and played the message on the phone.

"Hello Kimiko, I just wanted to inform you that I will be running late again this evening. So lock up, be safe, and on you best behavior and I will see you in the morning. I love you and goodnight." The message was from her father.

"Yeah right, another late shift at the company. More like spending the night with that slut Amber." Amber was her papa's secretary. She was about 40, but she was beautiful for a 40 year old. After her mother died, her dad started messing around with Amber so he could numb the pain of losing the love of his life. Soon he fell in love with her; however she was already married and messed around with him also. So for years, he has been "dating" Amber. It made Kimiko sick that someone would cheat on their husband or wife and she lost all respect for Amber when she found out she was doing that to her husband and with her dad.

"Papa why did you have to fall in love with someone who's already committed in holy matrimony?" Thought Kim out loud. "Well, looks like a boring Saturday night, better go take a shower and watch TV for a while."

**XxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXx**

It was a beautiful Sunday morning and perfect for sleeping in, however Kim's slumber was disturbed by her cell phone ringing.

"Hello?" asked Kim irritated and not even checking the caller ID

"Hey Kimi! Get up and get dressed. I'm coming over your house because I have a surprise for you. Don't ask what it is, just do it. I'll be coming over in about 15 minutes okay? See ya!" without even giving Kimiko a chance to respond she hung up.

"Aww come on! It's 8 in the morning!" yelled Kimiko. Knowing Keiko would just and drag her out of bed; Kim got out of bed and got dressed. She was wearing a pink tank top with a jean skirt, pink van shoes and her hair was its natural color and down. She looked cute. She went down the stairs, where she saw her dad eating breakfast.

"Morning papa."

"Oh good morning Kimiko, how was your evening?"

"Oh you know, boring as always. What time did you come home last night?"

"Around one in the morning. What time did you decide to finally go to sleep?"

"Like at midnight." Both of them started to laugh.

"My Kimiko, what did you do all night?"

"Watch TV, text my friends, and play video games."

"So same old, same old?"

"Basically."

"Well how was band rehearsal?"

"Oh papa, it was great. I loved it."

"That's great hear. So why are you up so early?"

"Well you see, Keiko said she had a surprise for me and told me to get out of bed and get dressed. She should be here right about now." After Kim said that, the doorbell rang.

"Keiko is never late for things like that." Said her dad while chucking.

"Yeah, I know." She went to go answer the door and right in front of her was Keiko, however she wasn't alone.

"Hey Keiko, Omi, Clay, Jermaine, and Raimundo."

"Hey Kim." Said Keiko

"Hello Kimiko." Said Omi

"Howdy Kim." Said Clay

"What up?" said Jermaine

"Sup." Said Rai

"Okay, what are you guys doing here?" asked Kimiko

"Well, we never had a chance to celebrate that your our new lead singer so that's why we're here." Explained Jermaine.

"Yeah, we all had plans and I just left in a hurry because of my date so we all wanted to make it up to you as a band and celebrate together." Added Raimundo.

"Oh you guys! That's so sweet, but you don't have to do that." Said Kimiko

"No Kim, we want to and there is no way you are stopping this because we cleared our schedule and spend money so we could take you out today." Said Keiko.

"Well where exactly are you going to take me?"

"Well I'm mighty glad you asked. We are going to take to you to Home Town Buffet for breakfast. Said Clay.

"After that, we're going to the mall!" said Keiko

"Then we're going to Six flags!" said Raimundo

"Then to relax, we are going to the beach!" said Omi

"So this is all for you girl." Added Jermaine. Kimiko thought she was about to cry because of what her friends we doing for her.

"Aww you guys are awesome."

"We know." Said Clay.

"Well go get your stuff, because I want to start this day of fun already!" said Rai. Keiko and Kimiko went inside and got Kim's things ready and soon they were outside again.

"Bye Papa! See you later!"

"Have fun!"

"I will!"

**XxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxX**

When they got to Home Town Buffet, Clay was the first one to go get his food, while the others went to go find and claim their seats.

"Well I can see why Clay wanted to come here." Said Keiko.

"At least the food is good here." Said Rai

"Very true." Said Omi.

**XxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxX**

Once they finished eating, the gang headed to the mall.

"Why did we decide to come here again?" asked Omi

"Because, it was my choice and besides, the mall is the perfect place to be after you had a big breakfast and I don't want to be sick while we go to six flags." Said Keiko

They roamed the mall so the food in their stomachs would go down and of course, shopped a little. The gang stopped at a clothing store. It was where the band bought their outfits whenever they were going to perform somewhere.

"What are we doing here?" asked Kimiko

"We're here to check out some outfits for our next gig." Answered Jermaine

"Yeah and you might want to look for something since your our lead singer." Added Raimundo

They roamed around the store and everyone had found what they were going to buy, except for Kimiko.

"Uhh, this is getting hopeless! Everyone has found something but me."

"Don't worry Kim, you'll find something and don't worry after this store we're going to six flags so you have all the time in the world." Keiko assured her best friend. Kimiko continued to roam the store when her eyes caught sight of an outfit. It was a jean jacket with glittering jean bottoms and a red spaghetti shirt and a jean hat (a hat that looks like the one she wore when the U-bots went under the control of Katnappe)

"I think I found my outfit." Announced Kimiko. Keiko and the guys went over and saw the outfit.

"OMG! Kim this outfit is so you!"

"Nice, Nice."

"Not bad."

"Well it looks like that'll be a keeper."

"Indeed." Kim grabbed the outfit and paid for it.

"Finally! We're going to Six Flags!" Said Rai and off they were to six flags.

**XxXxXxXxXxXxXxXx**

**I'll leave you with a cliff hanger. I hope all of you enjoyed this chapter. I feel like I didn't even introduce the characters personalities in my story so their personalities will be on my profile if you want to check out. Tell me what you think how the story is turning out. Also, I couldn't come up with a band name so leave me any suggestions and I'll choose the best one. With that said Please review!**

**-Sunshine :)**


	4. Chapter 4

**Hey wonderful readers! I'm so sorry if I kept you waiting for this chapter, I've been busy with some end of the year projects and finals are in a week for me so this might be my last chapter until schools out. Don't worry because I will not leave this story for too long. I would like to thank XemlovezyouX11233 for reviewing you're the best :) So instead of talking and wasting your time here's chapter four, enjoy.**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Six Flags or the characters of Xiaolin Showdown**

**XxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxX**

"Are we there yet?" complained Raimundo.

"No Rai, now stop complaining or I'll have to slap you silly." Replied Clay, who was driving the gang to Six Flags.

"Clay, it must be awesome having your license and driving. Man I so wanna get my permit already!" commented Keiko.

"Well it's alright, but that's more responsibility for me now." Replied Clay

"Well ya'll, we're here."

"Yeah, but now we have to pay to get in and find parking." Said Kimiko.

"Actually Kimi, that's were your wrong." Said Keiko. They didn't have to wait in line because Keiko had connections and they had a reserved parking space.

"Wow, I didn't know your dad had connections like that Keiko." Said Jermaine

"Well now you know and it seems Kim forgot he did too."

"Well come on! There are rides here that are calling my name." Said Raimundo. They walked inside the park and didn't know where to begin.

"I wanna go on Scream."

"Rai, that ride is a bit too much for us to begin with." Said Keiko

"Yeah, the little lady is right. How 'bout something a lil less extreme partner?" asked Clay

"Fine, how about Ninja?"

"Fine with me."

"Alright, let's go!" They went to the lines and of course they were long, but they didn't mind because they had each other to talk to and make time pass by faster.

"So Keiko, interested in any guys?" asked Jermaine, who blushed a little.

"Whoa, what's with the sudden question bro?" teased Raimundo.

"Nothing Rai, I was just trying to have a friendly conversation with her if you don't mind."

"Okay man, whatever you say." Said Rai. He then looked at Kimiko, who looked a little nervous.

"Hey Kim, you alright? You seem a little bit nervous."

"Uh I'm fine."

"Really? Then why are you shaking?"

"Fine I'll tell you, I'm scared of roller coasters." Rai then started laughing.

"It's not funny! I knew I shouldn't have told you."

"Man, I'm sorry Kim. Why are you afraid of roller coasters?"

"Well I'm afraid of heights and roller coasters make me feel like I'm gonna die. Okay real reason is I just am."

"You're just afraid?"

"Yup."

"Well don't be and to make you feel better, I'll sit with you until you get over your fear and have fun."

"Thanks Rai." She hugged him and he actually liked the hug

"_I wish I didn't have to let go. Wait she's my friend nothing else and besides, my heart belongs to Brenda." _Thought Raimundo. They had finally made it to the front of the line and everyone had to choose who was going with whom.

"I'm going with Rai" Stated Kimiko

"Kim! I thought we were going to go together." Said Keiko

"I'll go with you Keiko, well if you want." Said Jermaine

"Yeah sure! Okay Kimi, you can go with Rai now."

"Yeah that changed her mind, because of her crush on Jermaine." Whispered Kimiko to Raimundo.

"Yeah and he only offered because he feels the same way for her."

"Well since they both like each other, but won't say anything I think we should hook our friends up."

"I agree. I didn't know you had such a devious mind."

"Well let's just say we haven't hanged out in a while, but now we will."

"Yeah." They all got on the ride and Rai and Kim sat in the front cart.

"Don't worry Kim, this ride isn't that bad."

"I hope so." The ride began slowly and the wait was making Kimiko even more nervous. When the ride finally went faster, Kim grabbed Rai's wrist out of nervous. She didn't even notice however, he did and oddly he didn't mind one bit. Slowly, Kim started enjoying herself and let go of his wrist and soon the ride came to an end. They all got off and began to walk to find another one.

"Rai, I just wanted to say thank for sticking with me on that ride. I think I finally conjured my fear of roller coasters. Well not completely."

"Anytime Kim, I'm here for you."

XxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxX

After hours of fun at Six Flags, the band members went to their final destination of the day, the beach. Kimiko sat on a rock where the waves crashed down and was overlooking the ocean. Jermaine and Keiko sat of a beach towel talking and enjoying each other's company. Kim smiled at the two. Clay, Omi, and Raimundo were in the waves having fun and messing with each other. Everything was just peaceful.

"Best place to be at after a day of fun don't you think?" Kimiko looked up to see Raimundo standing before here with a towel around his neck.

"Yeah, best place in the world."

"So, mind if I join you?"

"Nope, not at all." He took a seat next to her and both teens enjoyed each other's company and the view of the sun setting.

"I've got to say, this has been the best day ever." Stated Rai

"It is. Why did the band do this? I know it was a celebration of me becoming lead singer, but a whole day of fun? Why?"

"Kim, we're your friends and we all wanted to each take you out on our own, but then Keiko had the idea of this day and it turned out to be a success. Also, you deserve it."

"Well, you and everyone else is the best. Thank you." She hugged Raimundo, which had to be the 100th time that day.

"Girl, what's with all the hugging today? I swear I think you're trying to choke me."

"Sorry it's just I really appreciate all of this you and the others did for me."

"It's cool. I was just teasing you. Actually, I really miss your hugs."

"Well I miss you. You're always with Brenda. I know she's your girlfriend and all, but couldn't you at least hang out with your friends for a little bit? I feel like I don't see you anymore, in fact I feel like I don't know you anymore and I don't think you know me anymore." Raimundo was shocked to hear this from her.

"Kimiko… I…" He couldn't answer her.

"Look, sorry if this came out the wrong way. All I meant to say is I miss you." She was getting up to leave, until Rai caught by the arm.

"No. Your right. I'm sorry I haven't been a good friend to you or the guys for that matter. I wanna make things right. I promise from this day on we'll hang out and be close like we use to. It's not fair that my best friend feels like this. Yeah Brenda is my girlfriend, but she doesn't need me hanging around her all the time."

"Thanks. I would like that."

"Hey, I just want my best friend to be happy and if this is what makes you happy, then I'm glad to do it. Besides, I've missed talking to you and I want our friendship to be like before." He then gave her the biggest hug he had every given to anyone. (I know too much hugging, but what else would someone do on this occasion. I know I would ^.^)

"Well, now that we're going to be close friends like we use to, I think we should take pictures of Keiko and Jermaine and tease them about it."

"What a devious little mind you have. I like it." She flashed him a smile.

"Alright, let's do this." They took many pictures of the two and boy were they angry and embarrassed. The rest of the stay at the beach was teasing Keiko and Jermaine, going into the waves, and playing beach sports. Unfortunately, the day came to an end and the gang had to go back home, because of school the next morning. The car ride home was filled with talking and gossiping about the latest things at Jefferson High School. The first one to be dropped off was Omi. Then Jermaine and Keiko. The next one to go was Kimiko.

"I'll walk you to your front door." Said Raimundo. They walked to her front steps and right about when Rai was about to go back to the car, Kimiko stopped him.

"Rai, wait. I just wanted to thank you again for this day." She surprised him when she got on her tippy toes and kissed him on the cheek and since she was wearing lipstick, the kiss mark was on his cheek.

"Goodnight Rai."

"Yeah. Goodnight." He walked back to the car and saw Clay with a big smile on his face.

"What are you smiling at?"

"Oh nothing, Just that mark on your face." Clay pointed to the kiss mark on his left cheek and for no apparent reason Raimundo blushed.

"She's just my best friend dude and … and she use to do this all the time."

"Sure she did. Then why you blushin?" Clay laughed. Raimundo didn't respond.

"I always thought you two look good together."

"Well for your information, we're just friends. Nothing else."

"Well, I was just saying." The rest of the car ride was silent. Rai was the last one to be dropped off and he said goodbye to Clay. He went inside his house, greeted his family, and then went to his bedroom, with whom he shared with his older brother, Sergio. Raimundo played over the events of the day and the one event that kept playing in his head, was Kimko's kiss.

"_Man why am I thinking about her? What am I feeling? She's just a friend. She's my best friend. Nothing else."_ He went to bed with that in mind; however he wasn't the only one thinking about that either.

"_Why am I thinking about that kiss I gave him? It was a friendly kiss. Nothing else. We're just friends. Best friends."_

**XxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxX**

**Again, Sorry if I was late updating. Teachers are meanies and I don't always have my dad's laptop. Hopefully you enjoyed this chapter. I won't update again till school's out, but no worries because school's out next Wednesday. So please review, I really want to know your opinion of this story. Am I doing a good job or do I need improvement. I'm open to any suggestions on improving. Also, I need a band name for this story, so please if you have any suggestions leave a review. Anonymous reviews are welcome! With that said, Review and I'll update when I can!**

**-Sunshine **


	5. Chapter 5

**Hello my readers! I am so sorry if I took long to update. I recently got out of school and I was really tired so I took a break. Now I'm back and with a new chapter for you all. I would like to thank XSrules95, Care Bear, f3296 for the wonderful reviews. So here is chapter five. Enjoy.**

**Disclaimer: I don't own the characters of Xiaolin Sowdown. Just my OC's.**

**XxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxX**

It was a sunny Monday morning. Kimiko and Keiko were walking to school as always and were engaged in some pretty interesting conversation.

"So Brian texted me last night and we were talking. Out of nowhere, he asked me out. I told him I wasn't so sure at the moment and that I would have to think about it and I would give him an answer today," Said Keiko.

"Have you made up your mind?"

"Well... Sorta."

"Keiko, it's a yes or a no and besides I thought you liked Jermaine, not Brian."

"Kimi I do, but Iet's face it he doesn't like me."

"How do you know that?"

"Well considering the fact that I have had a crush on him since freshman year and we're sophomores now and I heard a rumor from Ashley that he asked out Lavender."

"Oh come on, you know that rumors from Ashley are all lies."

"Not all of them. Remember the rumor about Raimundo and Brenda turned out to be true."

"Well I heard one that Brenda cheats on Rai by sleeping with guys she meets at her daddy's parties and no one knows if the rumor is true or not, but she seems to deny it."

"Well I can't say anything about that one because it could be true or not. But I think if I give Brian a chance, I'll move on from my crush on Jermaine and I'm tired of all these feelings about him and having them not being returned. So I guess I'm Brian's girlfriend now."

"I still think your wrong about Jermaine, but if this is what you want then I support you."

"Thanks Kimi." Both girls gave each other a hug and went inside the school. They walked down the hall, greeted some friends on the way, and went to their lockers, which was next to each other.

Raimundo was walking down the hall and was making his way towards Brenda, who was with a group of girlfriends gossiping. Raimundo put his arms around her waist and greeted her.

"Hey beautiful." Her smile turned into a frown and she got out of his grasp and turned around to face him.

"Where the hell were you yesterday? I went over to your house and your mom told me you weren't home. So where were you?"

"I was hanging out with the band all day. I texted you. Didn't you get my message?"

"Oh.. Uhh.. I ... I lost my phone over the weekend."

"How?

"Uhh Nevermind that. You should of at least called my house phone."

"Well I'm sorry. Will you forgive me?" Her face expression softened and she put her arms around his neck.

"I can never stay mad at you so yeah I forgive you." With that said Raimundo leaned in and the two started a make out session. Kimiko and Keiko were close by and saw the whole scene unfold before them.

"Ewww I swear those need to get themselves a room." Said Keiko. Kimiko looked like if she wasn't taking the whole thing to well.

"Uh Kim? You alright?"

"Yeah.. I'm fine. Why do you ask?"

"Well you looked like you were angry."

"Oh well I'm fine. It's just like you said why don't those two get a room."

"Well if you say so." The girls started walking to their first period, which was P.E and Jermaine and Raimundo had that class also.

After the girls were done getting dressed, they walked to the P.E numbers. They were standing around and talking with other girls, when suddenly, a pair of hands covered Kimiko's eyes.

"Guess who."

"Let me guess, Raimundo." The pair of hands came off of her eyes and there standing was none other than Raimundo.

"How'd you know it was me." Said Raimundo, while a smirk formed on his lips.

"Oh shut up." Said Kimiko while laughing.

"So what's up?

"Nothing much, just the sky and the sun and-"

" I meant with you weirdo."

"Haha I know. Well nothing new, how about you?"

"Nothing new either just I see a beautiful girl standing in front of me."

"Oh well thank you."

" I wasn't talking about you."

"Oh that's mean."

"I'm just messing. Don't take everything up the butt." Then Kimiko punch him on his shoulder.

"Oh man. I forgot hard you punch."

"Ha! Serves you right."

"No. Now I get to go after you." Kim started running away and Rai went after her. She kept running until she bumped into her P.E teacher, Mr. Green.

"Ms. Tohomiko and Mr. Pedrosa. What is the meaning of all this horse playing?" Demanded

"Well we were messing around by chasing each other." Answered Raimundo

"Well for your information, you two are in high school, not elementary school. So both of you go run around the track until I tell you to stop and no walking or I will make you run all period and I know how you both hate running. Now go!" Said Mr. Green

"Man, I hate this stupid teacher so bad!" complained Kimiko.

"Me too. Kim, I'm sorry if I got us into this."

"It's alright. I mean we were having a little fun."

"Yeah that's true."

"Tohomiko, Pedrosa. You can come back now." Shouted

"Well at least we only ran a lap." Commented Raimundo.

"Rai, he's going to embaress us."

"How do you know- Oh."

"Yeah."

"You two stay up here in the front." Instrusted Mr. Green," Class, these two love birds were chasing each other like elementary kids, so I want you to call them love birds from now on. Pedrosa, Tohomiko, this is your punishment." The whole class started laughing and began their taunting on the two.

Finally after forty-five minutes of tennis and taunting, the class was was exused to the locker rooms.

"Kimi, I feel bad that the jerk of a teacher did this to you and Rai."

"I know. Now me and Rai are now known as the class love birds and we're only friends. Well best friends."

"Wait, best friends? Since when?"

"Oh yeah I never told you, well at the beach I told him that I missed him and he said the same thing to me and we decided to be best friends again."

"Oh awww."

Outside with Rai and Jermaine...

"Dude it must suck that you and Kim are now known as the class couple, well fake couple, just because of Mr. Green."

"I know. I just hope this doesn't get out to Brenda or else she'd gonna kill me."

"Dang. Is Brenda that possessive?"

"Sorta... Okay yeah she is."

"Well my man, best of luck to you."

"Thanks." The bell rang and Jermaine left to his second period, while Rai waited for Kim to come out of the locker room. Brenda had second period P.E. and she spotted Rai and went over to him.

"Hey Rai."

"Hey babe. I didn't see you there."

"You know I've always had P.E. second. Did you wait for me?"

"I was actully waiting for Kimiko."

"Oh." Kimiko and Keiko finally came out of the locker room and started walking away.

"Well I'll see you at lunch bye." Brenda didn't even have a chance to say anything because Rai had already left and boy was she not happy.

"Oh Rai are you gonna get it at lunch. You and Kimiko both." Said Brenda. with that said, she went into the locker room and started planning her a little revenge on Kimiko and Raimundo.

**XxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXx **

**Oh no what's Brenda gonna do? Well you're gonna have to wait. I promise I'll try to update sooner than before beacuse I have no school and I stress free! Well not completely, but oh well! Please review and tell me what you think and I'm still open to any sugesstions to a band name for this story. By the way, I'm so sorry for any spelling or grammer mistakes. I'm using wordpad of my one of my dad's laptops because it doesn't have Microsoft office and yeah so please forgive me. Anyways review!**

**-SunShine**


	6. Chapter 6

**Hello Again! Hopefully I didn't keep you waiting too long. I would like to thank SunDragon27 and RaiKimStalker122 for reviewing and I would also like to thank everyone who has added my story to their favorite's list. So this chapter is for everyone who reviewed and added my story. You're truly all wonderful. So here is chapter 6**

**Disclaimer: I don't own the characters of Xiaolin Showdown. I simply own the plot.**

**XxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXx**

Kimiko and Keiko were walking to class when out of nowhere a pair of arms wrapped around the girls shoulders.

"Sup ladies." Said Raimundo, who flashed them a smile.

"Oh hey Rai." Said Kimiko

"Sup Raimundo. I'm so sorry about the whole lovebird thing with Mr. Green. What a jerk." Said Keiko

"It's alright. Yeah Kimi and I are going to be made fun of for a while, but it's not like anything else is going to get worse than this."

"True."

"Before I forget, I have an announcement to make to the band today so be at my house after my soccer practice."

"All right. Kim, me and Rai can walk you to class."

"Sure." For second period, Kimiko had honors Biology with Jermaine, while Keiko and Raimundo had Geometry.

"I still can't believe Jermaine has honors Bio." Said Raimundo

"What's wrong with that he's smart, well smarter than you." Said Kimiko while laughing.

"Hey!"

"Kim has a point. He's smart and funny and good looking." Said Keiko, who received funny looks from Raimundo and Kimiko.

"What? It's not like I have feelings for him. Besides I have a boyfriend already."

"Okay?" Said Raimundo. They dropped off Kimiko at her Biology class, gave her a hug goodbye and left. She walked inside and took her seat next to Jermaine.

"Sup Kimiko."

"Hey Jermaine."

"Has Rai told you and Keiko anything about him making announcement to the band after his soccer practice?"

"Yes he did. I wonder what it is."

"Yeah, me too. Well at least it's after my basketball practice."

"Yeah and after my dance practice."

"All right classes settle down and take out paper for notes. Today we will talk about genetics." Said their Biology teacher, Mrs. Burns.

With Brenda

"I want to get back at Rai for leaving me hanging and on Kimiko for being the reason why Rai left me. Uhhh stupid Asian chick." Said Brenda to her best friend, Ashley.

"I think it's a stupid, yet good reason why you should get revenge on both of them."

"I know, but I don't know how to get them back."

"Well with Rai, just mess with his mind and with Kimiko, I say you should crush her, like her reputation. You hate Kimiko don't you?"

"Of course I do. Everyone knows her as the beautiful honors girl who's in dance company and whose daddy works for the biggest toy company in the world. Now she's in the school's hottest band with her best friend and my boyfriend."

"Well I think that's a little too hard to break, but I just had another idea."

"And that is?"

"Mess with her emotions."

"That's not a bad idea, but I want to do both."

"Fine we'll do both, but let's do the easy one first and that's mess with her emotions."

"Right and I know just who can help us."

Third period still with Brenda

"Hey Brenda, you wanted to see me?" Said Chad. He was well known to the whole school, handsome, on the football team, a ladies man and a heart breaker. He had dirty blond hair, amazing green eyes and a well-built body. He and Brenda were close friends.

"Yes I wanted to see my best guy friend in the whole world." Said Brenda, while putting on her sweetest smile on if it was even possible.

"Okay, what do you want?"

"How do you know I was going to ask you for a favor?"

"I've known you for years and at this point I should be your boyfriend, but you're with Pedrosa. I mean what do you see in him?"

"He's cute and he's all mine. Besides I could never be with you."

"That's not what you told me this weekend when we were in my bedroom. Oh and by the way you left your phone in there."

"Whatever I wasn't myself at the moment. So are you going to help me or not?"

"Well sure why not. What is it you want me to do?"

"I want you to ask out Kimiko Tohomiko, date her for a little bit, and then dump her in the worst way possible."

"That's too much, but for you I'll do it. Besides Tohomiko isn't bad looking either. She's kind of hot, but you're hotter."

"All right shut it. Also try to break her reputation too. I want to destroy it."

"I think that's hard to do, but I'll see what I can do."

"Thanks Chad." With that she hugged him and he kissed her.

"What the hell? I told you we can't be together."

"Yeah, but that doesn't mean we can't have fun."

"Whatever, goodbye." Then she left happy that she was going to get her payback.

The bell rang and it was time for lunch. The cafeteria was filled with activities and the disgusting smell of cafeteria food. Clay, his girlfriend Clarissa, Jermaine, and Omi sat together waiting for Kimiko and Keiko and arrive.

"So Clay my man, you and your lady going to prom together?"

"Well I reckon we are. That's if my lil lady wants to go."

"Clay, of course I do. It's prom, one of the most important nights of our teenage life. I wish you guys could come too, but you're just a sophomore and Omi's a freshman."

"Yeah, well there's always next year." Said Jermaine. The girls then sat down at their table and someone else was with them.

"Hey Brian. What are you doing here?" Asked Jermaine

"Hey Jermaine. I'm just having lunch with my girlfriend."

"Who's your girlfriend?"

"Keiko." Jermaine didn't look happy at all when he heard Brian say that.

"That's cool. Here you can take my seat I'm done with my lunch and I got to go." Keiko looked at Jermaine, but he ignored her. She felt like she hurt him, but there was nothing she could do.

"So how long have you and the lil lady been together?" Asked Clay

"Actually this is our first day as boyfriend and girlfriend. I asked her out yesterday." Explained Brian

"Nice." The table sat in silence and resumed their eating.

With Raimundo

He was walking towards his girlfriend, hoping she didn't find out about the P.E incident with Kimiko because he knew she would not be happy about it.

"Hey Brenda."

"Hello Raimundo." He took his seat next to her and began eating his lunch.

"So why did you want to talk to Kimiko?"

"Because she's my friend."

"Oh really. Since when."

"Since we were in the sixth grade."

"I want you to stop talking to her."

"What? You can't tell me what to do. Besides what do you have against her?"

"Nothing absolutely nothing it's just I don't want you talking to her."

"Well that's something you're going to have to accept because I'm not going to stop talking to her."

"Fine just don't expect me to kiss you anymore." With that she got up and left.

"Well that went well." Said Ashley

"Shut up Ashley I know it didn't go well. Besides Raimundo isn't the one I'm after anymore. I'm after Kimiko."

With Kimiko

She was eating her lunch with the rest of the group laughing and talking when she got a visitor.

"Hey Kimiko can I talk to you?" asked Chad

"Yeah sure. I'll be right back guys." They went outside and Kimiko was confused why Chad wanted to talk to her.

"Well what did you want to talk to me about?"

"Well I just wanted to know what you doing Friday night?"

"Oh nothing much. Why?"

"Really. Well how about I take you out to a movie or something?"

"I think that would be great."

"Cool. Can I have your number so I can text you during the week?"

"Sure." So they exchanged numbers and Kimiko was still a little confused.

"Chad, can I ask you something?"

"Sure."

"Why are you asking me out?"

"I really like you and I want to get to know you better and I think you're cute. I hope you don't believe those rumors about me."

"No I don't. Well I guess I'll text you later then."

"Yeah for sure cutie." They both went inside, but to their own tables.

"Kimi, What did Chad want?"

"He asked me out!"

"OMG! He did that's great."

"I know."

"Wait, isn't Chad known as the school's player?" Asked Clarissa

"Yeah, but he told me to give him a chance and besides it's just a date."

"Well if you say so."

Soon lunch ended and it was time to resume class. Kimiko had Geometry, then French and lastly English. The periods went by fast and soon school was over for the day. She went to her dance practice and after staying at school for an extra two hours, she was finally heading home. When she was in the front of the school, she saw the band all standing together.

"Hey guys. I thought we were meeting at Raimundo's house?"

"We are, but we decided to wait for Raimundo to get out of the school and then we could walk there with him." Answered Jermaine

"I just hope he isn't sucking face with that witch Brenda." Said Keiko

After waiting for another five minutes, Raimundo finally came out.

"Hey sorry I'm late. Coach Silva was holding us late. Well let's head to my place and then I could tell you the news." They walked to Raimundo's house and when they got there, Kimiko was surprised to see it was a house. She remembered when she would hang out with Raimundo in sixth grade and they went to his house, he lived in a cramped apartment with his big family. She was happy that they finally lived in a bigger place than before. The groups made their way into the home and were greeted by Raimundo's mom.

"Hello everyone. It's so go to see you again." Said Mrs. Pedrosa.

"It is great to see you again too Mrs. Pedrosa." Said Omi

"And who is this lovely young lady."

"Mom, that's Kimiko."

"Kimiko? My you have grown so much than before and you look even more beautiful."

"Thank you." Said Kimiko

"Guys lets go to the back yard." Said Raimundo. They all went outside and settled down on some chairs.

"Okay so ASB came up to me and said that we were awesome at the summer concert last year and asked me if we could play at prom this year. I told them I would have to talk to you guys about it and give them an answer by tomorrow. So what do you guys say?"

"I think it sounds awesome." Said Keiko

"I agree with her." Said Jermaine and Kimiko

"Yes it is an honor to play at prom." Said Omi

"Well Clay what do you think." Asked Raimundo

"Well I say let's do this ya." Everyone was happy and it was official that their band was playing at prom.

**XxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxX**

**I typed this all day and I feel like this isn't a very good chapter, but I tried. So please forgive me. Chad's personality and the others will be on my profile if you want to check it out. Well that's all I've got to say so review.**

**-Sunshine**


	7. Chapter 7

**I'm back with a brand new chapter! First of all I would like to thank f3296, RaiKimStalker122, and SunDragon27 for reviewing. With that out of the way, here is chapter 7.**

**Disclaimer: I simply own the plot of the story. Not the characters of Xiaolin Showdown.**

**XxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxX**

Everyone was excited about prom. After the announcement Raimundo made, everyone was buzzing about it. When was it, how amazing was it going to be, etc. Mrs. Pedrosa came out with a tray of snacks and drinks.

"So what is all the excitement about?" Asked Mrs. Pedrosa

"We're going to be playing at prom!" Answered a very excited Keiko

"Prom? Is it that an important dance in most high schools?"

"Well that and the most special night for a teenage girl, like myself."

"How wonderful! I am very proud of this band."

"Thanks mom." Said Raimundo

"Well if any of you need anything just call for me and please don't be shy." With that said, she went inside.

"Well since we're playing at prom and it's going to be in about a month, we're going to have to practice three times a week instead of twice." Said Raimundo

"So when's the extra practice day besides Saturday and Wednesday." Questioned Clay

"I was thinking Sunday, because it's the weekend and it won't disrupt anything during the week."

"Sounds good partner."

"Clay I barely realized where is your car?" Asked Keiko

"Oh Jessie took my keys and left. She sent me a text saying she would come for me, but I don't know if she will so I'm going to have to walk home."

"Dang. You could get a ride with me and Kimi if you want because I know for a fact that your house is almost two miles from here."

"All right thank you little missy."

"You're welcome." Everyone was talking to one another when Mrs. Pedrosa came back outside with Omi's dad, Mr. Fung  
>"Omi, your father is here for you." Said Mrs. Pedrosa<p>

"Hey Mr. Fung, how's it going?" Greeted Jermaine

"Hello Jermaine, I'm good. How about yourself?"

"I'm good. It's good to see you again."

"Like wise. It is good to see all of you again."

"Why haven't you been able to come to our last performance a month ago?" Asked Keiko

"I have been busy with work, but not to worry I will see your next performance."

"That's great to hear because we are going to be playing at prom this year and you'll get to hear our newest lead singer, Kimiko." Said Raimundo

"Oh and by the way she's right here." Said Jermaine

"Hello Kimiko, it is good to meet you."

"Like wise Mr. Fung." Said Kimiko

"Well Omi and I should be heading home; he has homework to do which is why I came."

"Well it was great seeing ya again Mr. Fung." Said Clay

"Yes, Goodbye everyone."

"Goodbye my friends." Said Omi

"Later little man."

"Bye little buddy."

"Bye Omi."

The remaining band members continued hanging out and talking with each other. Raimundo went over to Kimiko and put his arm around her shoulder. She turned to face him and gave him a smile.

"Hey Rai, what brings you over here?"

"I just wanted to talk. Is that against the law?"

"Ha-ha No it's not. I'm excited about prom and I'm nervous at the same time."

"Don't be nervous. You'll do great. I'm sure of it."

"Thanks."

"Hey I didn't know Brian and Keiko are going out. Since when?"

"Barely today. Brian asked her out yesterday through text. I'm still not giving up on Keiko and Jermaine getting together and remember we're going to give them that little push." Said Kimiko and winked.

"Right, but how?"

"Well I was thinking at prom when we have our little break from performing, we could force them to talk or something and hopefully they'll confess that they like each other."

"Nice plan, but we could plan something better."

"Like what?" Raimundo then whispered the plan to Kimiko and a smile grew on her face.

"I like it. We can start tomorrow."

"Start what tomorrow?" Questioned Clay

"Uh shopping for uh prom." Answered Kimiko

"Just you and Rai?"

"Yeah is there a problem with that?" Said Raimundo

"No not at all partner."

"That was close. We should keep this on the down low."

"Right, I'll text you more on the details."

"Okay." Both of them then returned to the group with whatever conversation they were in.

"That's why I love Home town Buffet." Said Clay

"Nice. Jermaine I've noticed you've been quite since lunch is everything okay?" Asked a concerned Keiko

"Everything's fine."

"You sure? Because I'm here for you if someone to talk to."

"Yes Keiko. Nothing is wrong. I got to go my mom's here for me later ya'll." Keiko walked up to Jermaine and gave him a hug. Jermaine was caught off guard, but returned the hug.

"Text me, cause I know you're not all right."

"I will." Clay, Kimiko, and Raimundo all gave Keiko a smirk and she was very confused about it

"Uh why are you all looking at me like that?"

"Oh nothing."

"Mm whatever. Well Rai we got to go because my ride's here and Clay and Kim are coming with me."

"All right later." He gave Keiko and Kimiko a hug goodbye and Clay a handshake goodbye.

"Kim I'll text you later."

"All right bye Rai."

"Bye."

XxXxXxXxXxXxX

Kimiko got home and was surprised to see her dad home so early. He was sitting at the dining table with his paperwork spread out.

"Hey papa, when did you get home?"

"I got home at four. Where have you been? You get home by five and it's seven."

"Sorry papa, I was at Raimundo's house. He had an announcement to make to the band so we all went to his house and hung out."

"Well next time you should call or send me a text message. Let's go get some dinner because I'm starving."

"Okay just let me put my things away in my room." She went to her room and set her things aside. Then she went back down the stairs and out the door went Kimiko and her dad. They went to a fancy Italian restaurant and had a good time. It had been a while since Kimiko and Mr. Tohomiko ever went out for dinner because of his busy work schedule. After dinner, they went back home to relax for the rest of the evening.

XxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXx

"So is it official Beyond the Boundaries is playing at prom?" The ASB president asked.

"Yes we're playing prom this year." Answered Raimundo

"So where's your lead singer?"

"I'm right here." Said Kimiko

"Tohomiko, you're Beyond the Boundaries new lead singer?"

"Yeah, is there a problem with that?"

"Oh no it's just a surprise. That's all. Well this year's prom is going to be great. Everyone just loves your band Raimundo."

"Thanks. We try to give the people the best sound this school has ever heard."

"And you guys do a good job at it. So are you taking Brenda to the prom?"

"Yeah why?"

"Oh I was just curious. "

"Okay well we got to go to class now. Thank you so much for asking us to play at prom, it's truly an honor." Said Keiko

"You are quite welcome."

"Rai I swear Dorothy was so flirting with you."

"I know she was and thanks for telling her that excuse it was getting a little too weird in there when she asked me about taking Brenda to prom."

"Anytime Rai."

"Well ya'll me and Omi will see ya all later. Have fun in P.E."

"Thanks we will." Replied Kimiko.

"Hey Rai I've noticed Jermaine is in a way better mood than yesterday. What did you tell him?"

"Oh nothing maybe the conversation with Keiko helped him a lot. He told me him and Keiko texted all night and look at them they're still talking to each other."

"Well it's time to put our plan into action."

**XxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxX**

**What's Kimiko and Raimundo's plan for Jermaine and Keiko? Well you're gonna have to wait! I've decided to name the band Beyond the Boundaries because no one would give me suggestions and I like it. P.S I got that name off the internet so I don't own it! Tell me what you think of this chapter and I'll see everyone next chapter!**

**-Sunshine**


	8. Chapter 8

**Hello everyone I'm back with a new chapter. I would like to thank SunDragon27 for reviewing you're the best. I'm sorry if chapter 7 wasn't the best, hopefully this chapter is better. So enough talk, here is chapter 8.**

**Disclaimer: I do not own the characters of Xiaolin Showdown**

Kimiko and Raimundo spent all of P.E. scheming how they were going to start their little plan on hooking up Keiko and Jermaine. Some of their classmates were still taunting the two from the incident on Monday, but they didn't care.

"I think we should start tomorrow night at band practice." Said Kimiko

"All right. I think that's a little too long to wait, but its fine with me." Replied Raimundo

The plan was simply. Raimundo and Kimiko would try to create little movements for Jermaine and Keiko and have then hang out and talk as much as possible so they would finally confess their feeling for each other. They want Keiko and Jermaine to be together by prom so they had to work hard and fast.

"Hopefully this works out, because I don't think Brian is the right guy for Keiko and I don't want her to start falling for him and forget about Jermaine." Said Kimiko

"Yeah and I don't want Jermaine to keep telling me how he wishes he could be with Keiko." Added Raimundo

"Well hopefully this plan works."

Brenda and Chad were walking around the school; obviously they were skipping first period.

"So I haven't seen you with Pedrosa all morning." Said Chad, who was trying to put his arm around Brenda.

"We sort of got in a fight yesterday." Replied Brenda, while she got out of Chad's grasp.

"Awe how sad. How come you two got in a fight?"

"I told him to stop talking to Tohomiko, but he said he could be friends with whoever he wants and I got mad and left."

"Wow a little possessive there aren't we?"

"So? What if I am possessive? I'm his girlfriend and he should do what I say."

"Look the dude's got a point. He could be friends with whoever he wants and you're going to have to deal with that, but if you don't want him to be friend with Kimiko then make up a lie about her and then make him believe it. And I'll tell you what; I'll even help you and do the same to Kimiko. That way Pedrosa and Tohomiko will no longer be friends and you'll be happy. That can even make her get out of the band and put you in and that's how Kimiko's reputation will go down."

"OMG! Chad you're the best! I love your plan!" Brenda then jumped on Chad and kissed him right on the lips. She realized what she was doing and pushed herself off him.

"I was just excited about your plan and I got carried away. It doesn't mean I like you."

"Brenda quit lying to yourself. I know you want me. I don't know why you're wasting your time on Pedrosa when you could be with me."

"I know Raimundo wouldn't cheat on me and I know you would."

"So you're cheating on him."

"Whatever, I know I'm not and besides he has my heart and you don't."

"Well that's going to change soon."

"Yeah, whatever flows your boat."

Raimundo, Kimiko, Jermaine, and Keiko were walking to class and socializing on the way.

"Hey I have an idea. Just follow my lead." Whispered Kimiko to Raimundo

"Hey Jermaine, you should totally walk Keiko to class, I mean you two have been talking all morning."

"Yeah buddy and I'll walk Kim to class so she won't look like a loner." Added Raimundo

"Well Keiko what do you say?" Asked Jermaine

"Jermaine you don't have to do this just because they told you to." Answered Keiko

"No I'm not doing it 'because they told me to, but because I want to. Besides I was going to offer, but they beat me to it."

"Then yes I would like it that you walk me to class."

"Well then get going I know Keiko hates to be late to class because she's always nagging me to hurry up." Said Raimundo while smirking at Keiko. She just glared at him.

"Oh and be sure to hold her hand or she'll get lost." Said Kimiko, who was laughing.

"Ha-ha you're so funny Kimi." Then Keiko and Jermaine walked away.

"Good job there Kim, but wasn't that a little too early?"

"Yeah, but the moment was just right. I'm sorry I just couldn't help it."

"It's all good don't worry about it and yeah I'll admit the moment was perfect."

They arrived at her Biology class, but neither of them wanted to stop their conversation and go to class so they stood outside her class and continue talking.

"So where's Brenda? I haven't seen her all morning."

"We had a little argument at lunch yesterday and we haven't talked since then."

"What was the argument about?"

"Do you really want to know?"

"Sorry it's not my business to know."

"No I trust you. Well she told me she didn't want me talking to you. Why? I have no idea she said she didn't have a problem against you, but she just didn't want me talking to you anymore. I told her I could talk to whoever I want and she got mad and left."

"Wow I can't believe she's that possessive and bossy."

"Yeah well that one thing I don't like about her."

"Well I can tell you want to fix this so make up with her and if she doesn't want you talking to me then I understand. I just want you to be happy."

"No I'm my own person, but I will try to make up with her." The one minute bell rang and everyone in the hallway started making their way to class. Jermaine then walked up to Rai and Kim.

"Hey you two get to class, especially you sir." Joked Jermaine

Dude is that what I think that is on your cheek?" Said Raimundo. There was a lip-gloss kiss mark on Jermaine's face.

"Uh get to class son and stop flirting with Kim."

"Whatever man. I'll see you later Kim." Raimundo gave Kimiko a goodbye hug and Jermaine as payback got out his phone and took a picture of the hugging couple.

"Hey are you taking pictures?" Asked Kimiko

"It's call payback girl."

"Oh you're so gonna-"

"Rai, go to class I'll handle this."

"Okay later." Raimundo ran to class and Jermaine and Kimiko went inside. The final bell rang and class began.

"Oh I'm so going to kill you after class."  
>"Sure like you're going to kill me you're long time homie."<p>

"Just watch."

It was finally lunch time and Rai was hanging out with the band.

"Rai, it's good to see you eating with us again even though it's just for today." Said Clarissa

"Well I've miss eating with you guys sometimes so I decided to hang out today."

"Let me guess, got in a fight with Brenda?"

"Yeah, but I did mean what I said about hanging out with you guys."

"I believe you."

"Thanks."

Chad walked up to Kimiko and sat next to her.

"Hey beautiful."

"Hey Chad, what are you doing here?"

"I wanted to see you and ask if you wanted to hang out like right now."

"Yeah sure, I'm done with my lunch anyways. Well see ya later guys." Then Kimiko and Chad left.

"Since when have Chad and Kimiko hung out?" Asked Raimundo

"He asked her out on Monday partner and they've been talking ever since." Answered Clay

"So they're going out?"

"Well going on a date not officially going out as a couple." Said Clarissa

"I hate that guy I hope Kim doesn't agree to be his girlfriend."

"Rai come on Kim's smarter than to give that cheater a chance." Said Keiko

"What's the history with this guy?" Asked Brian

"He plays almost all the girls he's been with. He either cheats on them or goes to bed with them." Answered Jermaine for Brian

"What a jerk." Said Brian

"I don't want Kim to be played by that guy and I swear if he does I'm going to kick his ass."

"All right Rai, calm down we all got to trust her and her judgment on who she dates." Said Keiko

Brenda came to their table and everyone turned to look at her.

"Raimundo, can I talk to you in privet?"

"Sure."

"Look, I'm sorry about what I said about Kimiko. You're right you're your own person and I'm sorry. Forgive me." Raimundo came up to her and kissed her on the lips.

"Yeah I forgive you and thanks for understanding." He grabbed her hand and walked back to the table. He grabbed his stuff, said goodbye to his friends and left with Brenda.

"Wow, it's just amazing how she basically has him around her finger." Said Clarissa

"I know." Said Keiko

Kimiko and Chad were walking around, talking and enjoying each other's company.

"I was thinking for our date, we could go out for dinner at Olive Garden and then walk around the park's rose garden, after we could catch a movie." Said Chad

"That's sweet. Yeah I would like that."

"So how's the beautiful Kimiko Tohomiko on this great day." Said Chad giving her a charming smile. Kimiko couldn't but smile at him. She still couldn't believe the most popular guy at school asked her out.

"I'm fine, just hanging out with a nice guy."

"And this nice guy is amazed by your beauty."

"Oh stop it. I'm not all that pretty."

"Yes you are. I don't get why girls say they're not beautiful. I think they should start believing it like you."

"Thanks." Chad was going to kiss Kimiko, but the bell rang and she pulled away.

"I'll walk you to class." They talked about others things and once again Chad tried to kiss Kimiko, but she pulled away.  
>"You don't trust me or what?"<p>

"I do it's just-"

"Just what?"

"Nothing."

"So can I kiss you goodbye."

"Go for it." He closed the gap between them and gave her a sweet kiss. Kimiko was amazed by the kiss and both of them started a make out session. They pulled away when the minute bell rang.

"Wow that was amazing." Said Chad

"Yeah it was. Well text me."

"Yes I will. See you later."

"Bye." She walked inside happy about the event that just happened.

Wednesday came and the school day seemed to come and go. Everyone met at Keiko's house for band practice that same afternoon. It was five thirty when Kimiko got there and again she was early.

"Kimi!" Greeted Keiko

"Hey. Am I early again?"

"Yeah it looks like you're always going to be the one in the band who's always early."

"Yeah I have a feeling I will be too."

"Well let's sit down on the cough and wait till the others get here." The girls made their way to the cough and sat down.

"Hey Keiko, where are your parents. I've noticed the house is really quite."

"Oh well dads at work and mom is next door with the neighbors gossiping."

"Wow. Must be fun."

"It's like whatever. Kim omg I have so much to tell you."

"Me too."

"Okay you go first.

"Okay well Chad walked me to class and he kissed me."

"No way, he must at least tried to kiss you before."

"He did like three times, but at the fourth time I did."

"Why fourth? What kept you back?"

"I honestly don't know. He even asked me if I trusted him and I do. It's just I don't know what kept me back."

"Wow I still don't trust him. He's hot, but I don't trust him."

"I understand. Well what about you."

"I kissed Jermaine! Well on the cheek, but still I kissed him."

"Dang what was the reason that you kissed him?"

"We were talking about Brian and he said if he ever broke my heart that her would beat the crap out of him and be by my side until I was over the heartache. I was really touched by that so I give him a kiss on the cheek."

"This is why you shouldn't have given up on him Keiko. He so likes you, but you don't get that."

"I need proof that he likes me, not just words Kimi."

"I will prove it to you one day." The doorbell rang and Keiko went to go answer it.

"Hey Clay."  
>"Howdy Keiko."<p>

"Sit down on the couch with Kim and we'll wait for the others."

"Hey Clay."

"Hey Kimiko, how was the lunch date with Chad."

"It wasn't a date, we were hanging out. But he kissed me!"

"Whoa already? Your official date with him isn't till Friday and he kisses you already?"

"I know, but I'm not complaining." Again the doorbell rang and the rest of the members arrived.

"Hey guys. Come in."

"All right now that everyone is here, let's go rehearse." Everyone made their way to Keiko's sound proof garage and went over to their instruments.

"Hey Kimiko, I have an idea." Said Raimundo

"What is it?"

"Just watch. I don't want Jermaine and Keiko to get suspicious. I'll give you a hint, we're going to rehearse the song Feel it in your heart."

"Okay. I still don't get what you mean, but I'll watch."

"Yo, Jermaine, Keiko. I feel like both of you still need to work on Feel it in your heart. So I want you to play the song to each other and when you feel like one of you made a mistake or you're not getting something ask each other, cool?"

"Yeah I get you bro." Replied Jermaine

"Cool." Rai walked over to Kimiko.

"Just watch them." He then walked away and started plugging in his guitar into the amplifier. Kimiko watch Keiko and Jermaine. One would play the instrument and the other would watch how they played and would fix their mistake if they had any. Both were blushing a little and soon the stopped playing their instruments and began talking to each other and what it seemed to Kimiko flirt a little.

"See told you my plan would work." Said Raimundo

"You were. Good job, but I do think we should get started."

"Right. Alright guys let's run through the song. 1, 2, 3, and 4." Everyone began to play the introduction of the song and Kimiko patiently waited for her part to begin.

_There's a sound in the air do you hear it everywhere_

_Voices' trying to be heard love is more than just another word _

_Oh you can turn it up loud as loud as it will go but it will never make its way to your soul_

_Oh no until you feel it in your heart, feel it in your heart, feel it in your heart, your heart you got to feel it in your heart, feel it in your heart, feel it in your heart oh oh oh …..._

**Wow that was my longest chapter ever and I hope you like it! Please tell me what you think. I just love every review you guys write I really do appreciate it. I promise next chapter we will finally get to Kimiko's date with Chad and other drama will occur. Well until next time please review! **

**-Sunshine :)**


	9. Chapter 9

**I am so sorry if I kept everyone waiting for so long. However, I have an announcement to make. For the next five weeks, I will be going to the beautiful university of Cal Poly Pomona for a summer program so that means updates will be slow. I will try to update every weekend because that's when I will be home. I would like to thank SunDragon27, XemlovezyouX11233, f3296, maranda readxaxholic5454, Anonymous reviewer for reviewing. Here is chapter 9, enjoy.**

**Disclaimer: I don't own the characters Xiaolin Showdown**

It was seven pm and the band had decided to quit practice for the day and continue on the weekend. Everyone decided to hang out at Keiko's house for a bit before going home and doing homework. Keiko and Jermaine were still "talking" and Clay, Omi, Kimiko, and Raimundo were talking and hanging with each other.

"So Clay have you gone shopping for you tux yet?" Asked Kimiko

"I haven't yet, but I will soon."

"Dude you better hurry, its prom season and our prom is in like less than a month and tuxes are selling fast." Replied Raimundo

"Yeah, I reckon you're right Rai. Oh by the way, does the band have to dress up too?"

"That I have no clue, but I'll ask tomorrow."

"My friends, why are Jermaine and Keiko not with us talking and hanging out with us?" Asked Omi

"Because Omi the two of them have been flirting with each other since the start of band practice." Answered Kimiko, who had a smirk on her face

"So that's what's going on. When are these two going to admit that the like each other and get together already cuz it's just getting too noticeable that they like each other." Said Clay

"That's what me and Kim here think too so we've decided to help the two." Said Raimundo

"How will you do that?" Asked Omi

"Oh we're already doing it and you're seeing it." Said Kimiko

"Nice. Keep this up and they'll confess to each other in no time." Said Clay

"Yeah that's what we're hoping and we're even hoping that they'll crack by prom." Said Raimundo

"Well my friends, I hope your plan will succeed." Said Omi

"Awe thanks Omi." Said Kimiko

"Yeah thanks dude." Said Raimundo

With Keiko and Jermaine….

"I can't believe you took a picture of Kimi and Rai hugging without getting killed. How'd you do it?" Asked Keiko

"It was easy taking the pic. Getting away from Kim and Rai well it took a lot of begging and running." Replied Jermaine

"Ha-ha you're funny."

"Uh thanks." Said Jermaine, who was blushing a little. "So I was thinking if you're not doing anything Friday night we could go to a movie together as friends of course."

"I would like that." Said Keiko and gave Jermaine a genuine smile

"Cool."

"So what are you going to do with the picture?"

"I was thinking about just putting it on Facebook and make fun of the two on the internet."

"How evil, I like it. Do right now why wait?"

"You're right." Jermaine took out his phone and uploaded the picture on Facebook and the caption of the pic said, "Revenge is sweet."

"You know when they find out about the picture being posted on Facebook they are so going to kill you."

"I know, but like I said its revenge."

With Ashley

Ashley was on Facebook talking to whoever was online. She saw the picture of Raimundo and Kimiko hugging and immediately she grabbed her phone and texted her best friend.

"_Girl you will never guess what I found on FB."_

"_What is it Ashley?"_ Replied Brenda

"_I found a picture of your boyfriend with Kimiko hugging!"_

"_What!"_

"_I know."_

"_That stupid uhhh! I hate her! "_

"_So what are you going to do about it?"_

"_I don't know, but trust me it's going to be bad for Tohomiko."_

Kimiko got home and was shocked to see who was in her house. There on the couch with Mr. Tohomiko was Amber! His so called girlfriend.

"Hey papa. You're home early and I see we have company."

"Kimiko! Yes well Amber wanted to see you."

"Really?"

"Yes, and my you've grown so much since I last seen you" Said Amber

"Well when you last saw me I was young and not messing around with my papa you scank!

"Kimiko don't you dare talk to Amber like that!" Yelled Toshiro

"I'm sorry papa, but we all know that she's married and I can't stand cheaters like her. So excuse me I'll be up in my room and please don't bother me especially you!" Kimiko said pointing to Amber

Amber seemed hurt so she just sat back down on the couch and Kimiko stormed to her room with her dad behind her.

"Kimiko what was the meaning of the foul langue. I taught you to respect people not hurt them."

"Papa, you and Amber both know you're hurting someone so before you yell at me check yourself out first and who you're hurting." Toshiro stayed quiet and then left the room. Kimiko was so angry with her papa that she decided to go for a walk, but she knew she was in trouble for disrespecting Amber so she locked her door, texted Chad and climbed out her window

Kimiko was at the park's playground, waiting for Chad when she saw someone she recognized.

"Raimundo?" Said Kimiko to herself. Raimundo was walking around the park when he spotted Kimiko at the playground. He went over to her and sat down on a swing next to her.

"Hey, what are you doing here?" Asked Raimundo

"I was going to ask you the same thing, you go first."

"I got in fight with my parents so I left and decided to take a walk around the park."

"The same happened to me. What was your fight about?"

"About Brenda, again."

"Again? What your parents don't like her?"

"Well they think she's not the right one for me and both think she could cheat on me, which i know she wouldn't do that. What was your fight about?"

"Amber and papa."

"Who's Amber?"

"She's papa's girlfriend and secretary. The thing is she's married and she's cheating with my dad and I called her a cheater and papa got mad and he just pissed me off by his actions so I sunk out."

"Whoa."

"I know, I was supposed to meet Chad here, but I have no idea where he's at."

"Probably with some chick."

"Chad wouldn't do that. I mean I'm his girlfriend."

"Girlfriend? Since when?"

"Okay well he asked me out on a date, but he kissed and this guy is giving me weird hints."

"Kim I care about you and I don't want you to get hurt from this guy, but he's nothing but trouble and the rumors about him are true. He's a player and he's going to play you."

"Rai, I sort of like him now and I want to give him a chance. Besides I'm a big girl I can take care of myself."

"Well alright, but if he breaks your heart, I'll kill him and don't you dare lie to me when he does okay because I'll defend you at any cost, because you're my best friend." Kimiko got off her swing and hugged Raimundo. People in the park would guess they were a couple by the way they were hugging because Raimundo was on the swing with his arms around her waist and Kim's arms around his neck.

"Thanks and don't worry if he does hurt me then I know who to call." They broke the hug and were surprised to see Chad standing there looking at the two.

"So Pedrosa, why are your arms around Kimiko when you're with Brenda." Said Chad

"It's not what you think jerk." Replied Raimundo who was glaring at Chad

"Well here's a little warning, get your hands off my girl or I'll make you." Chad was getting all into Raimundo's face

"First of all, back off from me or I'll make you. Second, Kimiko is not your girlfriend."

"Oh really, well that's for her to decide." Both guys turned around to her and waited for an answer.

"Whoa, Chad we're just going on a date on Friday and I have no clue if we're together because you never asked me anything like that." Responded Kimiko

"I told you." Said Raimundo

"Well I'm sorry for the misunderstanding then, but Kim what's he doing here?" Asked Chad

"Well he was walking around so he came over and we started talking. Besides he's my best friend."

"Well then I'll see you later then." Said Chad

"Wait, where are you going?"

"Home, Kimiko. Pedrosa is already here and since he's your best friend, you don't need me. I'll text you later." With that he walked away and left the two. Kimiko was so confused and mad that tears started to fall from her eyes. Raimundo notice and wrapped his arms around her.

"Kimiko, you're too good for that jerk. Come on don't cry."

"I'm just so mad right now Rai."

"Come on I'll help you calm down." He took her hand and they played in the playground. Then they began to talk about the past, school, their band, and other things. They ended up watching the stars and they were cuddling.

"Hey what time is Rai? I left my phone at home." He took out his phone and cussed.

"It's 11:10."

"What! I have to go home or I'm dead."

"You aren't the only one who's in trouble."

"Well since we're both in trouble, want me to go over and explain why you're so late?"

"No then you'll get in even more trouble. I'll walk you home because it's late."

"No, how about we just run home and I'll text you so you won't worry about me."

"Are you sure?"

"Yes. Oh and one more thing." She walked closer to him, got on her tippy toes and kissed him on the cheek. Both of them blushed.

"That's thanks for sticking with me and getting in trouble with me tonight."

"Yeah well anything for you."

"Good night."

"Goodnight." With that said they began running in separate directions going home and dealing with angry parents.

Raimundo got home and opened the door. He saw his parents sitting at the dining table, with worried looks that turned into relieve.

"Raimundo Enrique Pedrosa! Where have you been all night. You had me and your mother worried!" said Mr. Pedrosa

"I was at the park with Kimiko, she was upset so I helped her feel better and we lost track of time. I'm sorry, but I had to be there for a friend."

"Kimiko? Is everything all right with her?" Asked Mrs. Pedrosa

"Yeah everything is fine."

"Well go to sleep Raimundo, but you're grounded this weekend and hand over your phone. That's your punishment for coming home so late." Said Mr. Pedrosa

Raimundo did what he was told and went to room, however he came back.

"I'm expecting a text from Kimiko."

"Why?"

"Because she walked home alone and she said she would text me so I wouldn't worry about her."

"Okay son, but give it to me in the morning."

"Thanks Dad, goodnight."

Kimiko climbed up to her room and when she got in, it looked the same as she left it. She unlocked her door and went to go see what Amber and her dad were doing. She saw them on the couch having a pretty heated make out session. Grossed out and angry, she went back to her room. She grabbed her phone and texted Raimundo.

"_Hey Rai, I'm home and I didn't get in trouble. Papa didn't even notice I was gone."_

"_Good for you, but I got in trouble."_

"_Ouch."_

"_It isn't that bad just no phone for a week and I'm grounded this weekend."_

"_Still ouch."_

"_Yeah, well talk to you later."_

"_Okay bye."_

Raimundo was in the ASB office talking to Dorothy about prom.

"So we had a question to ask you, does Beyond the Boundaries have to dress up since we're playing at prom?"

"Well yeah could it be like you guys sort of matching?"

"Yeah why not. Okay well that's all I came here for thanks."

"Okay goodbye."

He left and saw Brenda walking by.

"Hey babe." She ignored him and walked away. Raimundo was confused so he went with his friends.

Brenda was still angry about the picture and didn't want anyone talking to her. Chad walked up to her, but she pushed him away.

"Girl what's your problem?"

"Just leave Chad."

"Nah, you're going to tell me what's up?"

"I saw a picture of my boyfriend with the girl I hate the most."

"Who Kimiko?"

"Yes and Uh I want to get her back more than ever!"

"You need to chill and you will the plan so far will hurt her so just chill."

"Fine." They walked off and decided to ditch together.

Finally it was Friday night and Kimiko was getting ready for her date. She was wearing a fancy and silky black tank top with black jeggings (Jean legging for those of you who don't know) and black heels. Her hair was in a high pony tail with her bangs to the side and a little wavy. She looked sexy. She went down stairs and waited for Chad. He finally came and when he saw her, his eyes popped out of their sockets.

"You look amazing." Said Chad, who was still checking her out

"Thanks, so where are we going?"

"First to dinner."

"Nice."

**Okay we finally got to the date, but I'm sorry to say that I'm going to have to cut it here. I have to be at a meeting for the summer program in about half an hour so I got to go. I promise I will update tomorrow. So please leave a review!**

**-Sunshine**


	10. Chapter 10

**Sorry if I kept everyone waiting all day for this chapter, but here it is. I would like to thank f3296, XemlovezyouX11233, Xiaolin fan, and SunDragon27 for reviewing. Okay so finally here is chapter 10, enjoy.**

**Disclaimer: I don't any of the places or music or characters of this entire story! I only own the plot and OC's!**

****

Kimiko got in Chad's car, which was a Chrysler 300 in the white color. (That is my future car or I wish it was!) Kimiko was surprised he owned such a nice car.

"Wow Chad I love your car!"

"Thanks, this is my older brother's car and I asked him if I could borrow it because I was going out with a cutie." He winked at her when he called her cutie and Kimiko blushed and looked down. He opened the passenger seat door for her and once she was in, he closed the door for her and got in the driver's seat. They drove off to their first stop of their date, Olive Garden. Once they arrived, Chad got off and opened the door for Kimiko like a gentleman and both of them walked inside the restaurant, hand in hand. They walked over to an available table and sat down.

"Kimiko, maybe I told you this already, but you look amazing in fact sexy. I seriously can't take my eyes off of you." Said Chad

"Chad just stop you're making me blush." Said Kimiko, who was blushing again

"Well I think it's cute when you blush."

"Whatever."

"Hello my name is Michael and I will be your waiter for tonight, I will come back in a few minutes so you two could find what you want to order." Said Michael

"So what are you going to order?" Asked Kimiko

"Whatever you order."

"Well I'm going to order the Four Cheese Pastachetti with Grilled Chicken."

"Then that's what I'm having and I'm trusting on you judgment if it's good or not."

"Well I don't know this is my first time trying it and if you don't like it what are you going to do to me?"

"Oh that's my secret." Chad winked at Kimiko when he said that and she just laughed and rolled her eyes. Michael came back, took their order of their food and drinks and left. Then he came back with their drinks and left once again.

"So how long have you and Pedrosa been friends, best friends?" Asked Chad

"Well since sixth grade, but we stopped being close when high school started. After I got in the band, me and Raimundo decided to be close like before."

"Wow, why did you decide to join his band, even though I don't like Pedrosa I will admit his band has a pretty awesome sound. Not to mention the new lead singer is hot."

"Well Keiko wanted me to try out, but I kept on refusing so she got the guys to bug me about try outs and eventually I give in and I made it. There was like forty-five other people trying out and I made it."

"You must have a pretty awesome voice, if you beat everyone who tried out."

"I guess."

"Well I'll be the judge of that, sing to me."

"What?"

"You heard me, sing."

"Not in front of everyone."

"Oh come on, please for me?"

"I'll do it later, before the date ends."

"Okay, I can't urge you to do something you don't want to do beautiful."

"Thanks, I promise I will later." Michael came back with their food and asked if everything was okay or if they needed anything else. When they said no, he smiled and left. They enjoyed their meal in peace and when they finished eating, Michael gave Chad the check, he paid, and then the couple went off to their second stop of the night, the movie theater.

****

With Keiko

Keiko was finishing getting ready for her 'date' with Jermaine and she was excited. Brian had wanted to hang out with her that night, but she made up an excuse that she had family to visit. This was like a dream come true for Keiko, because she finally had a date with the guy of her dreams. She was wearing a coral pink sun dress that had had a circle design and sparkles on it, black leggings, and matching coral pink shoes. Her hair was curled and she looked stunning. She heard the doorbell ring and her mom calling her down. She took in deep breathes and went down stairs to greet Jermaine. When Jermaine saw her his mouth dropped. He still couldn't believe Keiko had agreed to go to the movie with him and she looked absolutely beautiful.

"Hey Keiko, you look great."

"Thanks, so do you." He was wearing a blue button up shirt, black jeans and blue vans to match his shirt.

"I hope you two have fun." Commented Keiko's mom

"Thanks mom, we will."

"I'll try to get Keiko back home by ten."

"That's fine Jermaine, thank you." And off they went to the movie theater; however they didn't know they were going to see their friend and enemy.

****

Chad and Kimiko went inside the movie theater and decided to watch a The Hangover (I couldn't think of any other movies so I decided with this one, plus I think it's funny lol) Chad paid for the tickets and they went inside.

Keiko and Jermaine made it to the movie theater and decided to watch The Hangover. They paid for the tickets and junk food and went inside. They decided to sit at the top rows of the theater, which overlooked the entire room so they could see everyone. Keiko sat down and since there still light in the room, she spotted someone familiar.

"Hey Jermaine, look over there in the middle row. Is that Kimiko with Chad?" he looked and was surprised to see his close friend with the school's jerk.

"Yeah, it's them."

"Well I think Kimi is here with the wrong date."

"What do you mean?"

"Chad is a jerk and I know he's going to hurt Kimiko one way or another. Besides, I always thought she looked cute with Raimundo."

"Yeah they would make a pretty good couple, but they're just friends."

"But they are close friends."

"You're planning something, what is it?"

"Oh nothing much."

"You want to hook them up?"

"Yup."

"That's going to be hard."

"I know, but it doesn't hurt to try. So are going to help me?"

"I don't know." Then Keiko kissed Jermaine on the cheek and smiled at him

"Alright I'll help you."

"Yay! I knew that would work."

"How?"

"I'm a girl, and we girls know what you guys like."

"I can't argue with that." The movie began and Jermaine put his arm around Keiko, which both of them liked. They enjoyed the movie and each other's company.

****

The movie ended and Kimiko and Chad went to their last location of the night, a walk around the park. They walked around the park, holding hands, and talked along the way.

"Oh hey you said you would sing for and we are alone in this park." Said Chad

"Oh alright, _You gotta feel it in your heart, feel it in your heart, feel it in your heart, your heart, oh oh oh, all the world is listening for a sound that's different clear the static cut the noise heaven _ _help us to find out voices."_ Chad was silent and then he smiled at her.

"Kimiko you got a really great voice. Now I know why you were made lead singer of Beyond the Boundaries."

"Thanks. Well it's getting late and I know my papa wants be home by ten."

"Yeah I understand, let's go." They walked back to the car and he drove her home.

With Keiko and Jermaine

They were walking home, talking and sharing a few laughs. After the movie, they went to an ice cream shop and the night was full of fun and dreams coming true for the two. They got to Keiko's door and they looked into each other's eyes.

"I had a really great time tonight." Said Keiko

"Yeah so did I."

"Well I'll see you at band practice tomorrow."

"Yeah." They didn't move, but did something they both didn't expect, they kissed. They broke apart and blushed.

"Let's pretend that didn't just happen."

"I totally agree. Well goodnight Keiko."

"Goodnight Jermaine." She went inside and was happy, yet sad at the same time. She was happy she shared a kiss with Jermaine, but was upset that she basically cheated on Brian. She sighed and went upstairs.

****

Kimiko and Chad were in front of her door, kissing. They were just talking when Chad made his move, and boy it was getting heated. Chad decided to go a little further so he moved down to her neck and left her a hickie (Sorry I can't spell it!) She let him and after they were done, they gave each other some space.

"Chad, I don't think you should have done that, I mean I'm not your girlfriend."

"I'm sorry Kimiko, but I just couldn't resist."

"It's fine."

"Besides, I do want to be with you."

"You want to be my boyfriend?"

"Yeah, I've always thought you were cute and this week I've grown to like you and I know it's all rushed, but Kimiko will you be my girlfriend?" She didn't know what to say, yes she thought he was cute and she did have small feeling for him, but she was confused.

"Can I think about it?"

"Yeah of course, just tell me when you're ready."

"Okay, goodnight Chad."

Goodnight Kimiko." He gave her one last kiss and he left. She went inside and headed upstairs to her room. She sat on her bed and thought about tonight.

"_Why is it when Chad asked me to be his girlfriend, I was thinking about Raimundo?"_

****

**This chapter was mostly focused on the dates with Kimiko and Keiko. Hopefully you all liked it and I will really, really try to post another chapter before I leave for the summer program and I leave Tuesday afternoon. So please review **

**-Sunshine**


	11. Chapter 11

**Hello my readers! Hopefully I didn't make you wait too long for this chapter. Special thanks to f3296, XemlovezyouX11233, Xiaolin fan, and SunDragon27. To Xiaolin fan I'm so sorry if I have kept you waiting it's because I'm in this summer program and I have no internet access, but I will try to update every weekend because that's when I'm home with internet access. So since everyone is probably thinking "Alright we get it. You're sorry just get on with the story!" I give you chapter 11. Enjoy :) **

**Disclaimer: I don't get why I have to do this, but I don't own the characters of Xiaolin Showdown**

It was Saturday afternoon and Kimiko was in front of Keiko's door waiting for her to answer the door and when she finally did, Keiko's smile turned into a shocked expression.

"Hey Keiko, Uh what are you starting at?" Asked a very confused Kimiko

"Kimi, is that a hickie?" Kimiko immediately covered her right side of her neck, where the hickie was.

"Uh, No?"

"Kim, don't lie. Omg that jerk Chad took advantage of you didn't he?"

"No he didn't and yes it is a hickie and I gave him the permission to do it… well at first, but then I told him to stop because I wasn't his toy or girlfriend. Then he asked me to be his girlfriend." Keiko was shocked by the news and then responded

"Kim, what did you tell him?"

"I asked him if I could think about it and he said yes."

"Kimiko, let's go inside and talk about this." Kimiko went inside and both girls sat on the couch.

"Look Kim, you're like a little sister to me and I don't want to see you get hurt so please tell me you are not considering being his girlfriend."

"Keiko, I really don't know. I do like Chad, but I think I may have feelings for someone else."

"Who?" Kimiko was unsure about answering, but decided to say it

"I think I'm having feelings for my best friend, and when I mean my best friend it isn't you, but-"

"Raimundo!" Finished Keiko for Kimiko

"Yeah, look I'm not saying it's for sure that I have feelings for him, but when Chad asked me out, I was thinking about Raimundo."

"Maybe it's because Rai could be like a big brother to you and didn't he warn you about Chad?"

"Yeah, maybe that's why."

"So I saw you at the movie theaters with him last night."

"Wait, you were there?"

"Yeah, I wasn't spying on you or anything I was sort of on a date with Jermaine." Keiko blushed when she said the last part of her sentence

"Keiko! You never told me you had a date with Jermaine!" Said Kimiko with excitement in her voice

"Sorry, I guess I forgot."

"Well how did it go?"

"Kim it was great, but we kissed at the end of the night and don't get me wrong it was the best kiss ever even if it was just a peck, but I cheated of Brian."

"Awe Keiko, I think you should tell Brian about the kiss so it won't eat you alive or just end it with him."

"Kim, you don't understand I don't want to end it with Brian because I'm falling for him now, but I still like Jermaine and I'm so confused." Keiko began to cry because of the confusion. Kimiko went over to her best friend and hugged her.

"Keiko, it's totally understandable just let your heart tell you who you want to be with."

"Thanks Kimi, I think I know who I want to be with."

"Who do you want to be with?"

"Brian." Kimiko was disappointed by her answer

"Can I ask why?"

"Well even though me and Jermaine kissed, that doesn't mean me had feelings for me. It could have been the heat of the moment and all, besides we both agreed to forget about the kiss and be friends."

"Oh nice, I wish you and Brian the best." Kimiko tried to smile and be supportive for her friend, but she was disappointed. The doorbell rang and Kimiko went to go answer the door.

"Hey Clay and Jermaine, come on in." The guys can in and Keiko composed herself before they greeted her.

"Omi's coming soon and I have no idea when Raimundo's coming." Said Clay

"Oh well we'll wait for them." Said Kimiko

Omi arrived a few minutes later, but they were still waiting for their lead guitarist. After another fifteen minutes, Raimundo finally arrived but he wasn't alone.

"Hey Rai, and Mrs. Pedrosa." Greeted Keiko, who answered the door

"Hey." Said Raimundo

"So why are you hear Mrs. Pedrosa, not that it's not good to see you." Asked Jermaine

"Well Raimundo is grounded and the only way he was able to come today was if I went with him. Keiko, sweetie where's your mother so I can hang out with her. It's been a while since we have talked."

"Oh she's in the kitchen so feel free to go there." Answered Keiko

"Thank you." With that Mrs. Pedrosa went to the kitchen and left the teens to practice .Raimundo was about to speak when he looked at Kimiko and saw her hickie.

"What the hell is that on your neck?" Said Raimundo and he sounded pissed off. The guys all turned to see Kimiko and were shocked to see what was on her neck.

"It's a hickie?" Asked Kimiko with a nervous laugh

"Kim, how could you let him do that to him? Are you that easy?" Kimiko was angered by what Raimundo said

'Okay, first of all who are you to say that I'm easy when I'm not like that tramp you're dating and second of all, I could do whatever I want with my boyfriend!" Everyone especially Raimundo by her answer.

"Since when are you his girlfriend?"

"It doesn't matter since when, but his girlfriend. Can we just rehearse?" Everyone just went to the garage and practice and that was a very awkward practice. When it was over, Raimundo went over to Kimiko.

"Kimi look I'm sorry I reacted the way I did and I didn't deserve to call you easy, it's just I don't want that jerk to take advantage of you."

"Rai, like I said before I can take care of myself and I forgive you."

"So are you really his girlfriend?"

"He asked me out after the date and I told him I would think about it, so I haven't completely made up my mind yet."

"Well whatever you tell him, I support you."

"Thanks Rai." They hugged each other and stayed like that for a while. Then they realized what was happening and they let go, blushing.

"Uh well I got to go, see ya later cutie."

"Ha-ha later handsome."

"Yeah."

"What was that about?" Asked Keiko

"We were just teasing each other."

"Okay whatever you say."

Monday morning came and Kimiko had put concealer on her hickie so no one would give her problems. She went to her locker and felt a pair a arms go arms go around her waist.

"Good morning beautiful."

"Good morning Chad."

"So do I have an answer from you?"

"I guess so."

"So what's you answer?" She turned, put her arms around his neck and placed a kiss on his lips.

"Does that answer your question?"

"Babe you just made me the happiest person ever." He then kissed her again, and Raimundo and Brenda walked by and had different expressions on their faces. Brenda was happy because her plan was going well, while Raimundo looked pissed off, he was jealous (if I were Rai I would have so punched Chad in the face lol) Raimundo tightened his hand and hurt Brenda's hand. She let go and looked at her boyfriend.

"Rai that hurt, are you alright?"

"Yeah, just peachy."

**Hope you liked this chapter! I will try to update next week no later! Anyways, leave a review.**

**-Sunshine**


	12. Chapter 12

**I decided since the reviews were so nice and encouraging, I wouldn't let you wait so long for another chapter. Special thanks to Sundragon27, Xiaolin fan, f3296, and XemlovezyouX11233 for the wonderful reviews. **

**Okay so I would really like to thank XemlovezyouX11233 for an idea she suggested about Rai and Chad, Thank you! When I read your review I was like this girl is smart why didn't I think of that! Lol Oh and yes I do suffer sometimes at the summer program because not only do I not have internet access, but I have no phone or contact with the outside world. I am only supposed to study and talk to other students from the program, but it's not so bad because I survived it last year lol.**

**To Xiaolin Fan, don't worry I'm actually glad you told me to update because it's just telling me that you love this story and you want more so thanks!**

**To f3296 and SunDragon27, yes Chad should be put in a pot of hot lava lol and I'm so glad you took the hind of the hidden secrets in Ch. 11**

**Okay well enough talk here is Chapter 12 and this chapter goes out to everyone who I just thanked for reviewing, you are all truly the best!**

**Disclaimer: For the last time, I don't own anything!**

Chad and Kimiko walked down the hall, holding hands, showing everyone in the halls of Jefferson high school that they were officially boyfriend and girlfriend. Many girls looked sad and disappointed that Chad was market and they envied Kimiko for being his girlfriend. Kimiko had a big smile on her face and so did Chad and it was a genuine smile.

"So how does it feel to be my girlfriend?"

"It's a good feeling to be wanted."

"Especially by me and with me you are always going to feel wanted."

"Thanks Chad."

"Anything for you babe." They were outside the girl's locker room and talked for a little bit until the minute bell rang and the newly couple kissed goodbye and they went their separate ways. Chad was walking until he was confronted by none other than Raimundo.

"What's up Pedrosa, shouldn't you be heading to class?" Said Chad smirking

"Not until I give you a little warning Sanders." Said Raimundo, while glaring at Chad

"Oh and what would that be?"

"Kimiko is my best friend and as her best friend if you even hurt her in any way, I'm coming after you and that's a promise."

"Wow is that a threat?"

"Call it whatever you want, but if you hurt her I'll come after you and beat the crap out of you." Both guys were getting in each other's faces and it looked like they were going to start fighting, but Mr. Green came in between the two boys.

"Pedrosa go get dressed and go to class Sanders, before I give you both detentions." Both guys gave each other one last glare and went their ways. For all of P.E., Raimundo was not in a good mood and he was lost in his own thoughts.

"_I can't believe she's with that guy! He'll take advantage of her I just know it or he'll hurt her. Kimiko deserves better than him." _ Jermaine saw Raimundo and walked over to his best friend.

"Hey bro, you seem down, what's wrong?"

"I can't stop thinking about Kimiko and Chad. I mean why did she give him a chance? He'll hurt her one way or another."

"Dude I know what you mean, but she can handle herself."

"I know that, but she deserves so much better."

"Bro, this is just a question, but are you jealous?" Raimundo was shocked by this question.

"I don't think so; I think I'm just being protective."

"Right, well I'll let you ponder on that man." Jermaine left Raimundo with his thoughts again.

"_Am I jealous?"_

Kimiko was talking to Keiko, but she was lost in thought.

"Uh Keiko, you alright?" Asked Kimiko and Keiko snapped out of her trance

"Oh, yeah I'm fine."

"No you're not, what's wrong?"

"Kimi, I want to tell Brian about the incident with Jermaine, but I'm scared."

"Keiko, just do want you think is right, if he understands then he's a keeper and if not then forget him."

"Thanks. I saw you with Chad this morning and that was quite a show you two put on for everyone to see." Said Keiko and it sounded critical

"Okay one that's what couples do and two what's with the attitude?"

"Oh there's no attitude, it's the truth Kim, this guy didn't even talk to you, until last Monday, he asks you out and now you're his girlfriend. This is making you sound easy girl and people are already talking. I'm just stating what I see and if I wasn't telling you this then I wouldn't be a good friend."

"You know what Keiko, I don't care what people say and I can handle myself."

"Fine, just don't come crying to me next week when you're no long a virgin and that way I won't tell you I told you so."

"Fine and I hope Brian dumps you for being a cheater. " Kimiko left a shocked Keiko, who was regretting letting her anger get the best of her. The rest of first period was torture because Mr. Green was being a meanie to the class and made them run all period.(At my school, there really is a Mr. Green and he is a jerk!) Then he excused them to go get dressed for their next class. Kimiko was still angry with Keiko and Keiko was upset. She wanted to apologize, but she knew Kimiko would just ignore her, but she was going to give it a shot.

"Kim, I'm sorry about what I said, I was just-"Kimiko cut her off

"Keiko just save it because I don't want to hear it." She shut her P.E. locker and left. Keiko was in a mix of emotions so she let it out by crying (I do that sometimes when I'm so angry or I when have mixed emotions.)

Keiko was walking to class alone when Jermaine walked up to her.

"Hey sunshine, what's with the long face?" She looked up and showed her tear-stained face.

"I told Kim she was becoming easy and we got in a huge fight and when I tried to apologize she told me she didn't want to hear it."

"Well the mistake was calling her easy. If this is a mistake then she'll learn from it, but you have to be a good friend and be supportive, not critical. You just let your frustration get the best of you."

"Yeah and hopefully she'll forgive me."

"Hey you two have been best friends for a long time and I don't think that's going to change."

"Thanks Jermaine." He hugged her tight and so did she. Then they walked to class with Keiko in the arms of Jermaine. Brian saw the whole seen unfold before him and he was not a happy camper.

"Kim, what's wrong, you seem angry?" Asked Chad, who was walking her to her second period class.

"I just got in a fight with my best friend."

"How come?"

"She called me easy, just because I'm with you."

"Kim, don't listen to her. Maybe she's just jealous about us."

"Maybe, I need to cool down."

"Well maybe this will work." He put his arms around her waist and began to kiss her. She then put her arms around his neck and her back was against the wall. They broke apart after a few minutes and smiled at each other.

"So do you feel better?"

"Oh yeah, so much better." They began again, but stopped when the minute bell rang.

"I got to go or else I'll get dropped. See you at lunch cutie."

"Okay bye." She walked into class, only to receive dirty looks from some girls and people whispering to each other as she walked by. She even heard someone ask Jermaine if he was friends with her and he just replied 'Yeah got a problem with that?' Kimiko felt this was going to be a long day.

Brenda was waiting outside the school's patio for Chad to arrive and a couple seconds later he appeared.

"What took you so long?" She asked, irritated

"Whoa, chill I was having trouble convincing the teacher to let me go to the restroom."

"Whatever, so how's the plan going?"

"Good so far, she got in fight with her friend, she's being called easy and people are giving her dirty looks."

"Yes! I'm so glad the plan's working." She jumped into Chad's arms and was expecting Chad to kiss her, but received nothing. She thought she would never see this day.

"Finally, you hug me without kissing me."

"Well what can I say; Tohomiko is a better kisser than you." Brenda was insulted by that comment.

"What! Don't tell me you're actually starting to like her."

"Little by little."

"What about me?"

"You have Pedrosa and if I were you, I would keep an eye on him because it looks like he might like Kimiko more than just a friend." Brenda was so mad that she kissed Chad just so he would say she was a better kisser than Kimiko.

"So is Kimiko still a better kisser?" Chad put his arms around her waist and kissed Brenda again, who actually welcomed the kiss and it got into a deep make out session. They broke apart and he whispered into her ear

"She may be a better kisser, but you're better in the bedroom." She got out of his grasp and started to leave.

"Where are you going?"

"Back to class."

"Why?"

"You didn't answer my question!"

"Wow, and I actually like this girl?" Chad asked himself and walked back to class

**Okay next chapter we will finally be heading for prom, but these events are important for the big event coming up so hopefully you enjoyed! I'll try to update this weekend if I don't have any homework. Leave a review!**

**-Sunshine**


	13. Chapter 13

**Okay I'm back again… well for the weekend and it sucks that I'm going back to the dorms Sunday night, well whatever. Special thanks to Xiaolin Fan, XemlovezyouX11233, f3296, and SunDragon27 for reviewing.**

**Xiaolin Fan: I just loved that suggestion of the song and the little competition with Rai and Chad. So thanks!**

**XemlovezyouX11233: You just get use to not using the computer or phone and just hang out with your friends so it's not so bad but if I explained to you more about the summer program then you would be like omg why does she even go! Lol **

**f3296: Oh don't worry Chad will get his butt kicked…. Eventually!**

**SunDragon27: When I read your review I was like 'these people are getting the ideas I'm having' lol so just wait until proms over and then the fight scene will begin!**

**Well anyways I hope I answered everyone's comments/questions and now I give you chapter 13… enjoy. By the way extra special thanks to XemlovezyouX11233 for some suggestions she gave me through PM. You really helped!**

**Disclaimer: I own nothing in this chapter that already belongs to other people so you can't sue!**

It was lunch time, the cafeteria was buzzing with talking and laughter. People were either getting lunch or socializing with their friends. Keiko was sitting down with Clarissa, and she was waiting for Brian. When he finally arrived he didn't seem too happy.

"Hey Brian, what's wrong you seem down? You want to talk about it?" He looked into her eyes and you could see there was jealousy in his eyes.

"I'm fine Keiko, don't worry about me, it's just I had a hard time with my Geometry teacher today." He replied

"Okay babe, just know I'm here for you." She kissed him on the check and Jermaine saw it. He sat down with Omi and Clay sitting down right after him, and he tried not to look hurt.

"So everyone, who's ready for prom?" Asked a very excited Clarissa

"Oh I know I am!" Said Keiko and everyone started talking about prom.

"Rai said we had to be matching cuz we're a band and all." Said Clay

"That's not a bad idea, we should go shopping soon or we'll be stuck with bad attire and I do not want to be called a clown or anything." Said Keiko

"So what color are you all going to wear?" Asked Clarissa

"We don't know yet." Said Keiko

"Well can I know as soon as you guys decide so I can have an idea of what dress I want to buy?"

"Sure thing baby." Replied Clay to his girlfriend, who gave him a hug as a thank you

"Hey does Rai know if we could bring dates to prom?" Asked Keiko

"Rai had to convince Dorothy to let everyone in the band who wasn't a junior or senior have a date." Explained Jermaine

"And how did he do that?" Asked Clarissa

"A lot of flirting and negotiating and she said she at least wanted one dance with Rai and one song dedicated to her from him."

"Dang, she seems more desperate than a hungry puppy dog waiting for some dog chow." Said Clay

"Yeah, but whatever as long as we get to bring our dates to prom." Said Keiko

"Where's Kimiko? I haven't seen her come by yet." Asked Brian

"I guess she's with Chad somewhere and I think she's still mad at me."

"Why do you say that sweetie?"

"I called her easy and when I tried to apologize, she said she didn't want to hear it."

"Just let her cool down and then try to talk to her again."

"Thanks love I will." Keiko rested her head on Brian's shoulder and he put his arm around her. He looked directly at Jermaine and smirked, while Jermaine looked uneasy and he knew what Brian was doing. Brian continued to look at Jermaine and he kissed the top of Keiko's head.

Kimiko was sitting with Chad and some of his friends and their girlfriends and she was getting along pretty well with the girls.  
>"So Kimiko, I heard you and Beyond the Boundaries are playing at prom? You excited." Asked a girl named Monica, she had red hair, heavy make-up, and tight clothing. She was skinny and beautiful and she was actually really nice and popular.<p>

"Yeah, I am, it's my first live performance and I'm stressing weather I'll be good or not."

"Don't worry about it. I heard you sing at the additions the band was having and you have talent."

"Thanks. Why were you at the additions?"

"To support Brenda, but to be totally honest, she does have a nice voice, but you're pro."

"Thanks, I can't believe Rai choose me instead of his own girlfriend."

"Well like I said you have talent and if Raimundo choose Brenda then his band would have sucked." The girls at the table laughed and began talking about other things.

"Chad, Why are you with Kimiko. It's not that she's not cute or anything, but I thought you were trying to get with Brenda?" Asked his best friend Omar, he had black hair that was styled into a fo'hawk, brown eyes, and muscular.

"I still like Brenda, but I'm starting to like Kimiko, so I'm with Kimiko."

"Dude, get real what's the real reason?"

"Okay dude, you're my best friend so I'll tell you. Brenda wants me to date her so she can trash her rep."

"Dude that's low even for you and you're seriously doing it?"

"Well at first yeah, but now that I'm getting to know Kimiko, I'm actually starting to like her. Brenda has Pedrosa and she's only a little whore and I know she won't give me a chance so why not move on?"

"What about Kimiko's rep? Isn't Brenda trying to kill it?"

"Yeah, but she won't."

"How do you know?"

"Let's just say Brenda won't get her way this time."

It was Wednesday afternoon and everyone was at Keiko's house for band practice, however, they weren't having practice.

"Alright, so my mom said she can drive a few of us to the mall so the others will have to go with Clay. So who wants to go with me?" Asked Keiko

"I guess me and Omi will go." Said Jermaine

"I reckon Rai and Kim are coming with me then." Said Clay, everyone went out of the house and headed to the mall.

Once at the mall, they started walking around to prom and tuxedo shops and began their hunt for the perfect prom attire. The guys were going first so the girls could decide what color dress they could look for. They entered a tux's shop and a worker of the shop approached them.

"Hello my name is Joe, how may I help you today?"

"The guys and I here are looking for a tux that we could all wear for our prom, we're a band and we were asked to play so the prom committee at our school wants us to be matching." Explained Raimundo

"Okay, no problem I just have to have you fellas to try on some suits and pick the one you all like, and who are these loving ladies I see here?" Asked Joe

"One of them is the lead singer and the other plays the electric bass," Said Raimundo

"Nice, well boys if you will just follow me I can help you look what you need." The guys followed Joe and the girls sat down waiting to see the guys in their tux. They were sitting in an awkward silence, until Keiko spoke up.

"Kimiko, I know you don't want to hear it but please just listen. I'm sorry about what I said and I hope one day you can forgive me. I had no right to be critical and I was just trying to be a good friend, but I guess I wasn't." She finished and hoped that her best friend would forgive her.

"Thanks for the apology, I forgive you." Said Kimiko

"Thanks Kimi." She walked over to Kimiko and the girls gave each other a hug. They talked about what had happened to them since the argument and soon were quieted when they saw all four guys step out with a different tux on. Raimundo had a black and white tux, Jermaine had all white, Clay had all black on and Omi had a gray one on.

"So girls what do you think?" Asked Joe, both girls kept on looking at all four guys, but it seemed as they liked Raimundo's tux better, because they kept looking at him.

"I like Rai tux, because it's not just one shade and it fits." Said Kimiko

"What do you think about the tux Rai?" Asked Keiko

"I personally think it looks good, well because I'm wearing it."

"Whatever, guys what do you say?"

"I think it's cool, I mean I could look way better in it than Rai." Jermaine laughed while Raimundo just stared at him.

"I think it looks good, I could see all of us wearing it." Said Clay

"I agree with Clay." Said Omi

"Well I can see I just made a sell." Said Joe

"Yeah, we'll take it." Said Raimundo

"Alright if I could just take your measurements then you'll be all set." He took each of the guy's measurements and then they exited the store. They then walked into a dress shop and the guys were dreading it because they thought they were going to be here a while, and they were.

"They've been in there for a mighty long time. We didn't take even take that long." Complained Clay, soon after both girls came out in two different dresses and all the guys mouths dropped. Keiko was wearing a knee high dress that was white and it seemed as if it had flowers all over with a black belt, while Kimiko was wearing a white tight dress that stopped at her knees and it was sort of striped like it was white then glittery.

"So guys which one should we pick?" Asked Kimiko

"Yeah we can't decide and both are so cute." Said Keiko

"Well Keiko should match with us and since Kimiko is leader singer of this group, she should wear that dress." Suggested Raimundo

"I like your idea, let's do it Kimi." Both girls bought the dresses and exited the store ready for prom.

Three weeks later…..

It was Saturday afternoon and Prom was in just a few hours. Kimiko was at home getting ready and daydreaming on how this night was going to be. She was wearing her dress, her hair was straight with a bump in the middle and she looked amazing. She went down stairs and her papa started taking pictures.

"Papa! You're practically blinding me."

"I'm sorry dear, but you just look absolutely stunning."

"Thank you papa."

"So when is you date coming?"

"Like in about twenty minutes."

"You finished quite early; usually you're not ready on time."

"Yeah, but I was really excited so I started early."

Twenty minutes later the doorbell rang and Mr. Tohomiko answered the door.

"Hello Mr. Tohomiko, is Kimiko ready?"

"Hello, Chad is it?"

"Yes it is sir."

"Yes well come on in she is ready, but I want to take a picture of you two." Chad stepped inside and when he saw Kimiko he stopped in his tracks and his eyes popped out.

"Wow, Kimiko you look amazing."

"Thanks Chad." They were coming close to each other and were about to kiss when Mr. Tohomiko cleared his throat.

"How about that picture?" They took the picture and soon they were on their way.

"So where are we going?"

"I'm taking you out to dinner and then we'll head to the dance."

They went to dinner and forty-five minutes later, they were walking inside the hotel where prom was being held.

"I've got to go with the band Chad; I promise I won't leave you alone all night." Said Kimiko

"Don't worry babe, I'll be cheering you on." She kissed him and then left inside.

**Okay well we are finally at prom, but I cut it short for next chapter so it could be all about the best night of their young lives. Hopefully you enjoyed. So leave a review and I will try to update as soon as I can. Oh and the links for their prom attire are on my profile.**

**How the model looks like for Kimiko's dress is how Kimiko looks. I felt like the model's hair would go great with Kimiko so yeah. Well leave a review.**

**-Sunshine**


	14. Chapter 14

**Hey everyone how's it going? Okay I am so sorry that I left everyone hanging on the best part of the story, but as you all know I've been at a summer program for the past 5 weeks and it ended Friday so I'm back! However, school is starting up next Tuesday for me and update are going to be slow, but I promise they won't be to slow and I am determined to finish this story, and I have a feeling that this is going to be a long story lol. Anyways, special thanks to Xiaolin fan, XemlovezyouX11233, f3296, and SunDragon27 for reviewing. And extra special thanks to everyone who left a suggestion. Well finally here is chapter 14, enjoy**

**Disclaimer: I don't own anything, but the plot of the story!**

Kimiko was back stage waiting for the rest of the band members to arrive and she could feel her heart beat racing from her nerves. The door opened, which startled Kimiko, and Raimundo walked in with his guitar case in one hand. Both Raimundo and Kimiko looked at each other and stared.

"Hey Kim, you look great." Said Raimundo, who couldn't stop staring at Kimiko

"Thanks. You look good too." They laughed a little after she said that

"So have you been here all alone?" Asked Raimundo

"Well Chad is outside, but I haven't been waiting too long for you."

"You mean I'm early than everyone else? Wow I'm so proud of myself." Kimiko laughed and rolled her eyes at Rai.

"When do we go on, because the others have to hurry."

"Well prom starts at seven and it's six right now so we go on like seven ten or seven thirty. Don't worry, they'll be here."

"Sorry, it's just I'm nervous about tonight."

"Kim, you're going to do an awesome job tonight. Just relax."

"I'll try."

"I would kiss you just so you could relax, but that would just make you fall for me."

"Oh wow Rai, you're so stupid and besides Chad is a better kisser than you." Said Kimiko, while laughing

"Oh really how?"

"He just is."

"Oh I am so going to prove you wrong. Come here Kimiko." Kimiko gave a little yell and ran away from Rai, while laughing.

"Rai get away from me!"

"Oh no, I'm so going to prove you wrong." Raimundo finally grabbed Kimiko from the waist and was pulling her into a kiss and she thought Raimundo was actually going to do it, but he only kissed her cheek.

"Did you actually believe I was going to kiss you?" Asked Raimundo, Kimiko just blushed and looked away.

"Maybe." Raimundo let go of Kimiko and started laughing his butt off.

"Hey! You made it seem believable."

"Hahaha Oh man that was funny." Kimiko punched Raimundo in the arm, which caused him to cease his laughing.

"Hey I need that arm to play tonight."

"Well you should have thought of that before you played a prank on me."

"Fine, I'm sorry. Forgive me?" He gave her a puppy dog face and Kimiko couldn't help but laugh

"Okay I forgive you." They hugged each other and the door opened, which revealed the rest of the band members.

"Whoa what happened here?" Asked Jermaine, Raimundo started laughing again and Kimiko buried her face in Raimundo's chest. They let go of each other and ignored any further questioning from the others. They went over all the chords of their instruments and lyrics of the songs they were playing tonight and when they finished, they were on in ten minutes.

"Okay everyone, Dorothy told me that she's going to announce our band to the crowd and when she does, we start playing and the curtains are going to rise up and reveal us. So everyone get ready because we're on in five minutes." Explained Raimundo

Everyone got in their place and Kimiko was getting even more nervous by the second, until she felt two hands by her shoulders. She looked to her sides and Keiko and Raimundo gave her smiles.

"Kimi, Rai and I are going to be by your side and if you feel nervous or you forget the lyrics, just look at one of us and we'll help you." Said Keiko

"Thanks Guys." Kimiko gave them a quick hug and everyone got into their place.

"Welcome everyone to this year's prom, a night in France. I would like to thank everyone for coming out. Tonight is going to be a night to remember, we have awesome food, we're in the beautiful Hilton hotel, we have a great photographer, and not to mention a very talented band." Everyone started cheering when the ASB president mentioned the band. "Well here they are, Beyond the Boundaries!

The band started playing feel it in your heart, and the curtains began to rise up. The prom goers started dancing to the song and Kimiko prepared herself to sing.

_There's a sound in the air _

_Can you hear it everywhere?_

_Voices trying to be heard_

_Love is more than just another word_

Raimundo and Keiko joined Kimiko in the next part

_Oh you can turn it up loud as loud as it will go, but it will never make its way to your soul_

_No, no until you feel it in your heart, feel it in your heart, feel it in your heart, your heart_

_You gotta feel it in your heart, feel it in your heart, feel it in your heart oh, oh, oh_

Kimiko sang the next part on her own again

_All the world is listening _

_For a sound that's different_

_Clear the static_

_Cut the noise_

_Heaven help us to find our voice _

Again Rai and Keiko joined Kimiko

_Oh you can turn it up loud as loud as it will got, but it will never make its way to your soul_

_No, no until you feel it in your heart, feel it in your heart, feel it in your heart, your heart_

_You gotta feel it in your heart, feel it in your heart, feel it in your heart_

Kimiko sang alone again

_You can say, say all the right things, but in the end what does it all mean_

_Yeah you can say, say all the right things, but in the end what does it mean?_

Keiko and Raimundo sang oh, oh, oh while Kimiko stayed quite.

Then, all _three_ of them began singing the chorus again. Kimiko sang the last part of the song, while Rai and Keiko sang oh, oh, oh.

_All the world…. Listening_

_Oh, Oh, Whoa_

_All the world… Listening_

_Oh, Oh, Whoa_

Raimundo finished the song with a guitar solo and when the song finished, the whole audience went wild. Kimiko had a big smile on her face and looked at her two best friends and gave them a smile that meant, I'm all good now.

"I'm Raimundo and we are Beyond the Boundaries. First, I would like to thank the prom committee for letting us play tonight and I hope everyone enjoys their night tonight." They started to play another song and after one hour and thirty minutes of playing music, the band got a break. They went back stage and there wait for them were refreshments.

"Dude that was off the hook! We were awesome back there." Said Jermaine

"Yeah we were. Kimi you see, I told you were going to do fine." Said Keiko

"I guess I was nervous for no reason." Said Kimiko

"Well lil lady, you did a mighty good job tonight, but it's not over yet so enjoy yourself tonight." Said Clay

Everyone grabbed a cup of water and had a toast.

"Alright since we only have a one hour break, let's go have some fun." Said Raimundo

Everyone went outside to their dates, but Raimundo stopped Kimiko.

"Hey Kim, wait." She turned around and faced him

"Yeah Rai?"

"Save me a dance before we preform again?" She smiled at him

"Of course, anything for my best friend." Then she turned back around and went to go met Chad.

Chad was hanging out with a group of his friends, until he was approached by Brenda. She was wearing a black, one strap dress that went up to her knees and the one strap was made of jewels. Chad couldn't take his eyes off of her.

"Hey Chad, can I talk to you in privacy?"

"Sure." They walked outside and sat down on a bench.

"So how's the plan going" Asked Brenda, which annoyed Chad

"Is this stupid plan all you care about?"

"It's not stupid!" Snapped Brenda

"Oh yeah, well I think it is and I'm tired of doing this. If you want to trash Kimiko's reputation, then do it by yourself because I have my own plans with Kimiko and to give you a little hint what those plans are, your little boyfriend is involved in it." Brenda stayed quiet and then she spoke in a calmer tone.

"Chad have you actually fallen for Kimiko?"

"To be honest, I'm not so sure. It's not like you care or anything."

"Chad, I'll tell you how I feel. I think I want to be with you, but I still want to be with Raimundo."

"Why are you telling me this now? You know I've wanted to be with you since way before you got with Pedrosa and now you decide to tell me you want to be with me?"

"Yes, I barely realized my feelings for you."

"Yeah? Is it maybe because I told you I was starting to like her?"

"Chad!"

"Brenda, I don't want to hear it. If you want to crush my girlfriend's rep, do it by yourself. Oh and about us, I'll think about it, but until then here's something you can remember me by." He gave her a kiss on the lips and Brenda didn't want to let go, but Chad stopped before she deepened the kiss.

"Later Brenda. I'm going to go dance with my girlfriend." He left her alone and she began to cry.

"I can't believe I just got played by my own friend."

Keiko was dancing with Brian, and she was having the time of her life.

"Brian, I'm having so much fun with you."

"So am I babe." Brian looked towards Jermaine, who was talking to a group of girls, and narrowed his eyes at him. Jermaine noticed and did the same to Brian. Keiko took notice of her boyfriend's facial expression.

"Sweetie, what's wrong?" Asked Keiko

"Oh nothing, I just saw something gross." Keiko didn't believe him, but didn't want to question him any further. The song ended and Keiko went to go sit down.

"Where are you going?" Asked Brian

"To go dance with a friend. Is that alright with you?"

"Yeah it's alright with me." Lied Brian

"Thanks sweetie." She kissed him on the cheek, but then Brian pulled Keiko in for a kiss. This surprised Keiko, however she liked it. She flashed him a smile and left.

Jermaine saw the whole thing unfold and couldn't help but feel jealous. He saw Keiko approaching him and instead of being a jerk and ignoring her, he greeted her.

"Hey girl, how are you enjoying your night?"

"It's going good so far, Jermaine will you dance with me?"

"Aren't I the one who is supposed to ask you that?" Keiko blushed and laughed

"Well you haven't asked me anything!"

"Okay, Keiko, will you have this dance with me?"

"I would love too." Jermaine held out his hand for Keiko and she took ahold of his and they headed toward the dance floor. The song Forever by Chris Brown started playing and the minute they started dancing it felt like they were the only ones on the dance floor.

Clay and Clarissa were dancing or well Clay was trying to, but they were still having a great time. Clarissa's prom dress was a while halter top dress that reached the floor and had jewels around the stomach of the dress.

"Have I told you how lucky I am to have a girl like you?"

"Oh Clay, I love you."

"What did you say?"

"I know this maybe awkward, but it's how I feel. Being with you these past eleven months as your girlfriend have been the best in my whole life and if you don't feel the same way as I do then it's okay, I just want you to know how I feel."

"Clarissa, I love you too. I was just too scared to tell ya cuz I thought you didn't feel the same."

"Well at least now we know how we truly feel."

"Yeah. I love you."

"I love you too." They gave each other a kiss and continued dancing.

Raimundo was giving Dorothy a dance, since he promised her one and she was getting pretty into it. Once the song ended, Raimundo tried to leave, but she insisted on another dance.

"Uh Dorothy, It's not like I don't like dancing with you or anything, but I really have to go find my girlfriend."

"Come on Raimundo, just one more dance, unless you want me to kick out your friends' dates."

"Oh now that's low."

"I just do this so I could get what I want."

"Fine, one more dance and that's it."

"Okay." They continued dancing and Raimundo searched for someone who would save him from Dorothy. He spotted Kimiko and they met eye contact, he mouthed 'help me' and she got his message. The song ended and right when Dorothy was going to ask for another dance, Kimiko stepped in.

"Sorry, but Rai here owns me a dance." You could see Dorothy glaring at Kimiko, but she said nothing. Dorothy left the two alone, not in a good mood.

"Thanks, you really saved me back there."

"Anytime."

"So since we're here and I can't find Brenda, you want to dance with me?"

"I loved to." The song can I have this dance by hsm3 started playing and Raimundo lead Kimiko to the dance floor. He put one hand on her waist and the other he held her hand. She placed her hand on his shoulder and the other held his hand. They swayed to the beat of the song and soon they were dancing all over the place. Everyone made a circle around them and let them have their special moment. Brenda and Chad saw what was going on and they didn't have great looks on their faces. When the song ended, everyone cheered for them and they blushed and laughed.

"Okay could I have Beyond the Boundaries on stage please, your breaks over." Said Dorothy, who ruined the moment for everyone in the band. They went back on stage getting ready once again for another performance.

"Hey everyone, we're back and hopefully you're having the best night of your lives."

Everyone cheered at Kimiko's last comment and she continued.

"Well here is a new song we would like to play for you all and hopefully you enjoy it. The music started and Kimiko prepared to sing.

_My hands are searching for you_

_My arms are outstretched towards you_

_I feel you on my fingertips_

_My tongue dances behind my lips for you_

_This fire rising through my being_

_Burning I'm not used to seeing you_

_I'm alive, I'm alive_

_I can feel you all around me_

_Thickening the air I'm breathing_

_Holding on to what I'm feeling_

_Savoring this heart that's healing_

_My hands float up above me_

_And you whisper you love me_

_And I begin to fade_

_Into our secret place_

_The music makes me sway_

_The angels singing say we are alone with you_

_I am alone and they are too with you_

_I'm alive_

_I'm alive_

_I can feel you all around me_

_Thickening the air I'm breathing_

_Holding on to what I'm feeling_

_Savoring this heart that's healing_

_So I cry_

_Holy_

_The light is white_

_Holy_

_And I see you_

_I'm alive_

_I'm alive_

_I'm alive_

_And I can feel you all around me_

_Thickening the air I'm breathing_

_Holding on to what I'm feeling_

_Savoring this heart that's healing_

_Take my hand_

_I give it to you_

_Now you own me_

_All I am_

_You said you would never leave me_

_I believe you_

_I believe_

_I can feel you all around me_

_Thickening the air I'm breathing_

_Holding on to what I'm feeling_

_Savoring this heart that's healed _

The song ended and everyone cheered. They played more songs and then the band played one last song.

"Alright everyone, it's been great playing for you, but unfortunely this is our last song of the evening." Said Raimundo

The lead guitar started off first and then the rest of the instruments followed along. Raimundo sang this song on his own.

_I shut my eyes in search for sleep_

_Tossed and turned in hope of dreams_

_Awakened by a voice that was so clear _

_It felt so near to me_

_I want you love I need your touch _

_I've been missing you so much _

_I reach out for your hand _

_And now it feels like I am falling _

_Down, down, down,_

_Till I kiss the ground, ground, ground_

_Falling with my face down _

_Giving up me, myself, and I_

_A bitter sweet taste to swallow my pride now_

_Face down where I stay now _

_If you see me standing up again _

_Just knock me back down so I can live face down _

_Face down_

_I'm on my face again _

_It's where I should have been _

_Brings me back to where I found you _

_Where I first fell for you_

_No more depending on myself _

_It's you and me and no one else_

_You stretch out your hand _

_And now it feels like I am falling into _

_Love, love, love_

_Can't get enough of love_

_Falling with my face down _

_Giving up me, myself, and I_

_A bitter sweet taste to swallow my pride now_

_Face down where I stay now _

_If you see me standing up again _

_Just knock me back down so I can live face down _

_Face down _

The song ended and everyone was cheering like crazy.

"Thank you everyone, you've been so kind, goodnight." For the rest of the night, since the band stopped playing at ten thirty and prom ended at midnight. Everyone sat with their date either dancing or talking.

"We did a great job, and now we get to party!" Said an excited Jermaine

"Yeah, hey where's Omi? Every time we get off the stage, he's always off somewhere." Asked Kimiko

"Uh Kim, you might want to turn around." Said Raimundo, there was Omi, surrounded by a bunch of girls, who were flirting and wanting to dance with him.

"Man is he lucky or what?" Said Jermaine

"I know. I wish I was in his place." Said Raimundo

"Hey Rai, where's Brenda? I haven't seen you two all night."

"I tried looking for her, but I haven't seen her."

"You aren't the only one who hasn't seen their date all night; I haven't seen Chad since we got here."

"Don't you guys think it's a little suspicious that both of your dates are missing?" Questioned Keiko

"Keiko, this is my girlfriend you're talking about, I don't think she would do that to me." Said Raimundo

"Not in front of you." Whispered Keiko

"What'd you say?"

"I said I'm sorry."

"I'm sure their hanging out with their friends." Suggested Kimiko

Chad was with a group of girls hanging out with and flirting with them. He had totally forgotten about Kimiko, until his friend Omar went up to him.

"Excuse me ladies, but Chad here has a girl waiting for him." After they were a few feet away from the girls, Chad looked at Omar with an annoyed look.

"Dude, what was that about?" Asked Chad

"Oh sorry man, but what were you doing? Don't you remember you're here with Kimiko?"

"Oh yeah, Well I'll just tell her I was busy."

"Dude, get real. Do you like her? Like be real bro."

"Fine, I'll tell you. She's cute and all, but not my type. I'm going to have a little fun with her and I'm going to have fun messing with Pedrosa too."

"Chad, you make no sense. First, you tell me you like her and now you're telling me she's not your type? Make up your mind."

"Dude that's just the thing, I don't know what to do. I already told Brenda I am not doing her plan and I told her I have my own plan, which is true. I do want to have fun with Kimiko, but not use her at the same time. I do want to mess with Pedrosa's head though."

"Well there you go; you just made up your mind."

"Seriously, Cool. How'd I do that?"

"You want to get serious with Kimiko and at the same time mess with Pedrosa."

"Yeah I guess I do. Thanks buddy for helping me out."

"Anytime bro."

"If you'd excuse me, I got a girl waiting for me."

"Yeah, you go get her dude." Chad went to go look for his girlfriend; while Omar regretted what he just told his best friend.

Brenda was with Ashley, who got in because of her junior boyfriend; she was not in the best mood and was ranting about how much life was unfair.

"I can't believe he would do this to me. I thought he would always be there for me. This is so unfair."

"Brenda, you can still do this without Chad, just this time, crush Chad with Kimiko."

"You're right. We got to plan this really good though."

"Oh you know it girl."

"Well I got a boyfriend, who I know misses me." Brenda went off looking for Raimundo, while Ashley just shook her head at Brenda.

"Sometimes this girl is just too much for me."

Raimundo and Kimiko were the only ones at the table, because everyone else went dancing. It was pretty quiet between them.

"Rai, why are we quite? I mean we should be having fun without our dates. This is supposed to be a night to remember, to a night to be sitting around and watch everyone else have fun."

"Kim, you're right. Let's go dance." He led the way towards the dance floor and they were starting to enjoy their evening without their dates. After half an hour of dancing, Raimundo and Kimiko went to do get water and rest.

"Kim, I didn't know you could get down on the dance floor."

"Well what can I say; I'm just a pretty good dancer."

"Hey beautiful, I finally found you." Said Chad, who was behind Kimiko

"Hey, where have you been all night?"

"I've hanging out with a few friends and looking for you."

"Awe I'm sorry, you want to go dance?"

"Yeah, I haven't danced all night."

"See ya later Rai." Said Kimiko and off were Chad and Kimiko. Suddenly a pair of eyes covered Raimundo's.

"Guess who?"

"Is it the beautiful Brenda?"

"You guessed correctly." She sat on his lap and kissed him.

"Hey sorry I'm late, I was with Ashley all night, but now I'm here."

"Well now that you're here, what do you want to do princess?"

"I want to dance."

"Well then let's go."

Jermaine was at the punch bowl, hanging with some friends and flirting with some girls, when Brian and Keiko went over to him.

"Jermaine, you need to dance." Said Keiko

"Okay, when are you free?"

"When I come back from the little girls room, so if you would excuse me."

"So Brian how's your night?

"It would be going great if you weren't here." Replied Brian, who gave Jermaine a nasty face.

"Okay bro, what's your problem? I thought we were cool?"

"We were until you messed with my girl."

"How'd I mess with Keiko?"

"You just don't know how to keep your hands off her."

"What are you talking about?"

"I saw you walking her to class one day and you were holder her. That's what I'm supposed to do, not you. I'm her boyfriend, not you. So I want you to say away from her. Then we'll be cool again. "

"Bro, you're overly jealous, but I'll stay away from her."

"Thanks."

"I'll stay away from her after tonight."

"Wait, what?"

"Hey Jermaine, let's go dance now."

"Anything you say Keiko." Jermaine smirked at Brian and went off to go dance with his girlfriend. Brian just stood there, shocked.

Prom ended and everyone decided not to go home yet. They decided to go to Denny's for a midnight meal because everyone was hungry.

"Tonight was such a memorable night." Commented Clarissa, who was sitting on Clay's lap.

"I so agree with you." Said Kimiko

"Yeah, Omi here was lucky to be surrounded by so many girls." Said Raimundo

"Oh yes, that was the best night of my young life." Said Omi

"Omi, my man, I'm so proud of you." Said Jermaine

"Oh thank you Jermaine."

"Omi how did ya'll do it?" Asked Clay

"Most girls came up to me and said I was very good at the keyboard and they thought I was most adorable." Everyone laughed and had a great time at Denny's

**That was my longest chapter ever and I'm so happy about that, but I don't like how I ended the chapter. Oh well. Hopefully you enjoyed it, I worked all day on this for you guys and trust me I should have done something else like my AP homework, which is due first day of school, but this is how much I love you guys! Anyways please leave a review and I'll try to update soon. Much love to my readers and God bless!**

**-Sunshine :)**


	15. Chapter 15

**Hey everyone I'm back and I'm so sorry for the delay, AP classes are a lot of work plus very stressful and because they are so stressful I had to miss class today because I was so darn tired, but lucky for you I have the chance to update so yay! Anyways special thanks to Apollo's-Daughter-Til-The-End, Xiaolin fan, Coraline Slayer, XemlovezyouX11233, Xiaolin Showdown Fan 12345, f3296, and Crisgatita-Chan for reviewing. So here is chapter 15, Enjoy**

**Disclaimer: I do not own anything in the entire story; I simply own the plot of this story so no one can sue!**

The entire school of Jefferson High was still buzzing about Saturday night's prom and how Beyond the Boundaries rock out. No one cared who won the prom title of king and queen because Raimundo and the gang were the prom highlight.

Raimundo and Brenda walked down the hallway, holding hands and getting ready to go home, since school for the day was over.

"Rai, do you know what's coming up this weekend?" Asked Brenda, while Raimundo smiled and turned to his girlfriend

"Of course I remember, it's our eighth month anniversary as a couple. How could I forget?"

"Awe Rai you did remember! So what do you want to do?"

"Well that's for me to plan and for you to find out." Said Raimundo, while he winked at Brenda

She got close to him and put her arms around his neck. "Well what do you have in mind?" she asked

To answer her question he kissed her. "Does that answer your question?"

"Maybe, but can I have just another preview." So he kissed her again, they were getting pretty into it until, "Hey get a room!"

They both stopped and looked at the person who ruined their make out session.

"Whatever" Said Raimundo while smiling at Kimiko

"Kimiko, why can't you just mind your own business?" Said Brenda, who was mad dogging Kimiko

"Okay okay sorry, I was just having a little fun. Don't have to take it up the butt." Said Kimiko and left

"Rai I can't believe you're friends with her. She's a pain." Complained Brenda

"Brenda, chill she was just playing around and yeah that was a little annoying, but hey I do that to her so she's just getting even. She's a great friend once you get to know her and besides, you're not jealous of Kimiko, are you?" Asked Raimundo, who still had Brenda in his arms

"Me? Jealous of her? As if!" He looked as if he wasn't buying it

"Look I have nothing against her; she just annoyed me for a moment. If it makes you any happy, I take back everything I said about her right now." Lied Brenda

"Yeah, I would like that." She kissed him as if she were saying deal and both resumed walking out of the school holding hands.

Kimiko was at home, alone as always, bored. She had nothing to do, her homework was all done, she didn't want to clean, because that was the house keeper job to do that, so she decided to call Chad. She dialed his number and he answered.

"Hello?" Answered Chad

"Hey, it's me Kimiko."

"Hey babe, I miss you. What are you up to?"

"I miss you too. I'm bored at home with nothing to do; you want to be the hero of my boredom?"

"Awe babe I would love to, but I can't. I'm working with my pops right now so yeah sorry."

"Oh no it's all good; well I better let you get back to work."

"Yeah, I'll make it up to you don't worry. How about a stroll at the park's rose garden Saturday night?"

"I would like that."

"Okay it's a date. Well I got to go, see ya."

"Okay bye." Kimiko was left bored again, so she looked at her calendar, it said Monday April 18th.

"Keiko and Raimundo's birthdays are in two weeks, Rai's birthday is May 3th and Keiko's is the 6th. I guess I should plan a party for them." So Kimiko started to format a party for her two best friends. She needed more help so she decided to call for help.

She got Omi, Clay, Jermaine, and Clarissa to join in the plan and Kimiko was the leader of the whole organization.

It was lunch time at school and the gang minus Raimundo and Keiko were talking about the party. Kimiko had gotten Brian to help plan the party also.

"Okay so I think we should have it on the 7th because that Saturday will be the weekend of their birthdays. Also my house is big so we have no problem of the space." Said Kimiko

"That's a great idea, but Kim you forgot Keiko wants a sweet sixteen and she's been planning it for weeks." Said Brian, crushing Kimiko's idea on the party.

"Wait, but when is her sweet sixteen?" Asked Jermaine

"It's the 21st of May. Why?"

"Because Kimiko can still have the party for Keiko and Raimundo, Raimundo can't plan a sweet sixteen for himself because of his family so this could be a really neat surprise for him and for Keiko, it's an early birthday party for her planned by her best friend." Said Jermaine, bringing Kimiko's idea back to life

"Yeah! Okay since it's for sure we're having this party, we know it's going to be at my house. What about the music?"

"I'll take care of that. You're looking at New York's greatest DJ right here." Said Jermaine

"Great! Okay how about food and drinks?"

"Kim just leave that all to me and Clay." Said Clarissa

"Nice, well Brian you're in charge of the guest list and Omi just keep this whole party a secret to Keiko and Rai."

"Yes friend Kimiko, I will do my best to honor your request."

"Okay I need to go shopping for the decorations and everyone else you have two weeks to get what you need."

Kimiko was walking down the hall, until Raimundo got behind her and covered her eyes.

"Guess who?"

"Raimundo" He took his hands off her eyes and smiled at her

"How do you always know it's me, for all you know it could be your boyfriend."

"Chad doesn't play around with me like that, only you do."

"Awe I feel special."

"Whatever, so what's up?"

"I need a huge favor from you."

"Okay, what is it?"

"This Saturday is my eighth month anniversary with Brenda and I want to do something special for her, but I'm no romantic so will you help me?"

"Rai, you asked the right person for the job, even though I don't like Brenda, I'll help you."

"Thanks Kim" He hugged her and Kimiko couldn't help but notice how good he smelled

"Come by my house after your soccer practice and we'll talk about what you can do."

"Okay I will and thanks again."

"You're welcome." They went their separate ways to class and Kimiko started brainstorming for Raimundo

Raimundo was in front of Kimiko's door step and he couldn't help but blush at the memory when he walked her to her front door step and she kissed him goodnight.

"_Good times"_ He thought

He rang the doorbell and there stood Kimiko with her hair in a messy high pony tail, a hot pink spaghetti shirt and jean shorts. Raimundo couldn't help but check out his best friend.

"Hey Rai, come on in." He did as he was told and was amazed to see how big her house was. He had totally forgotten how the inside of her home was like because he hadn't been over for a while now.

"I totally forgot how big your house was."

"Yeah but now you see it again."

"Yeah"

"Let's go into the kitchen and talk, you must be hungry since you just came from practice."

"I am and thanks." She served him a plate of hot potatoes with gravy, ham and peas with a coke as a beverage.

"Did you make this?"

"I wish, no the house keeper made it. She's like a mom I never had." It was pretty silent between them, until Raimundo broke the silence

"Kim. Are you always alone in this big house?"

"Pretty much, Maria leaves my house like at three and I don't come home till five. Papa sometimes doesn't even come home until one in the morning or sometimes he doesn't come home at all." This shocked Raimundo

"Well Kim, you're always welcomed to stay and hang out at my house so you won't feel bored or lonely."

"Thanks, but I don't know what your parents would say."

"Don't worry about it. My mom loves you; in fact all my sisters miss you."

"Really, I'll take up your offer. Thanks Rai."

"So have you come up with any ideas?"

"Oh yeah, plenty of them" The two talking about possible locations and things he could do for Brenda. After an hour of talking about this, Raimundo finally knew what he was going to do.

"Kim, what would I do without you?"

"I don't know, you tell me."

"Funny, hey what time is it?" Kimiko look at the microwave clock and was surprised to see the time

"It's eight, you need to get home."

"Oh so you're kicking me out?" teased Raimundo

"No, but I don't know what your mom is thinking right now."

"Relax; she knows I'm here with you so she told me to call her when I want to go home."

"Really? Well then what do you want to do?"

"I don't know what can we do?" For the next two hours, they played video games and even had a dance competition.

"Dang Kim, I didn't know you could shuffle."

"Well when you're in Dance Company like me, you learn how to shuffle like everyone else does." Raimundo's phone started to ring and it was his mom

"Hey mom, what's up?"

"Raimundo, are you still with Kimiko?"

"Yeah why?"

"Sorry to ruin your fun, but you need to get home. I'll pick you up in ten minutes."

"Okay cool."

"See you in a few minutes son."

"Alright bye mom."

"What did she tell you?" Asked Kimiko

"She said I need to get home. What time is it?" She checked out the time on her phone and was shocked

"Rai it's almost ten thirty, I can't believe your mom let you stay that late."

"It's like I said, my mom loves you."

"Let's go outside and wait for your mom, it's hot in here."

"Yeah" Raimundo grabbed his belongs and went outside with Kimiko; they talked for the remaining time they had until Mrs. Pedrosa arrived.

"Well it was fun kicking it with you; let's do this again real soon."

"Yeah, for sure." They hugged each other goodnight and went their separate ways.

"Did you have fun at Kimiko's?"

"Yeah I did."

"It seems that you and Kimiko are more than just friends." Raimundo just stared at his mom

"There's nothing between us. She's just my best friend."

"Well, all I'm saying is you and Kimiko would look cute together, in my opinion."

The rest of the car ride was silent and Rai couldn't help but think how it would be like to have Kimiko as a girlfriend.

**Okay I'll leave you with this, hopefully you enjoyed and so sorry if this is crap, but I want to save the party scene, which is the next major event of the story, for next chapter hopefully. If you have any suggestions you want to leave go right ahead to leave it in you review or if you even what PM me. Well review!**

**-Sunshine :)**


	16. Special Announcement

Hello everyone, okay I know this isn't a chapter but I have something to say. I'm thinking about starting my story all over again. I was reading it the other day and I noticed I contradicted myself too many times and to the readers that must be annoying. So I apologize if I did that so I'm leaving you, the reviewers/readers a choice. I know a lot of people love this story and I would hate to delete the story and have you guys disappointed because I did that. So my question to you all is would you like for me to continue the story and rewrite it later or do you want me to just stop and rewrite it so it could be less confusing? I would like everyone to leave a review and help me out on what to do because I want to be a good writer and I want the readers to enjoy the story, not hate it and if you already hate it then I'm sorry that you hate it. If you even want to contribute to this story and leave an idea behind go right ahead and I will give you the credit for the idea. So please help me out and leave me a review to tell me what you think. So sorry if I got everyone's hopes up on this being a chapter, but don't worry I will not discontinue this story because I still have so many ideas I just want to write down. Well thanks again for reading this and tell me what I should do!

-Sunshine5643


	17. Chapter 16

**Okay so I've decided to continue with the story and possibly rewrite it later when I'm finished with it. So Thanks to f3296, Kimrailover07301997, Rokunami123, Xiaolin Fan, and Zoe for giving suggestions if I should continue or not and most of you want me to continue so this chapter is for all of you guys. Thank you so much for your help! Also Thanks to SunDragon27, Apollo's-Daughter-Til-The-End, XemlovezyouX11233, f3296, Crisgatita-Chan, and Xiaolin Fan for reviewing chapter 15. So here it is chapter 16… Enjoy!**

**Disclaimer: I don't own any of the characters or music; I only own my OC's and the plot!**

**!**

**It was Saturday night; Raimundo was getting ready to go on his special date with Brenda. He hoped everything he planned with Kimiko went well. He was nervous because he wanted to impress her tonight and hopefully get to tell her those three words every couple tells each other: I love you. He was wearing all black; a nice shirt, jeans, and vans. He looked stunning. He walked to the living room of his home and immediately he older brothers started making fun him. Sergio, who was 20 years of age, had the same features as Raimundo, but there were some differences. He looked at his little brother and smirked****. **

"**Man, I've never seen my little brother get all dressed up over a girl." Raimundo just rolled his eyes at Sergio**

"**Yeah Rai, I've never seen you get sprung over a girl. You must be serious about her." Commented his second older brother Rafael**

**He was 18 years old and instead of having green eyes, he had them brown and his hair was longer than Sergio and Raimundo.**

**Raimundo just blushed and looked down. Both of his brothers just laughed, but then went serious.**

"**Look Raimundo, it's cool that you like this girl a lot just be careful man." Said Sergio**

**Raimundo was confused about the be careful part but decided to ignore it.**

"**Thanks, I guess. Well I better get going or Brenda is going to get mad." **

"**I'll take you little brother." Offered Rafael**

"**Thanks, but mom is going to take me."**

"**Well she's busy right now so I'll take you so don't worry about it." Raimundo just shrugged and both him and Rafael got into the car and drove off.**

**While they were driving, they passed the city's park where Rafael saw a couple laughing and having a great time together, but the girl looked familiar to him.**

"**Hey Rai, isn't that Kimiko over there?" Raimundo looked over to where Rafael pointed and saw both Kimiko and Chad. Chad had his arm around Kimiko's shoulders and with that same arm he was holding her hand. She had her arm around his waist and her free hand was up holding Chad's hand. Raimundo was happy and upset at the scene. He was happy for his best friend, but upset at the guy she was with. He wanted to punch Chad in the face so badly, but he let his anger cool down.**

"**Yeah, that's her why?"**

"**I was just curious. Why is she with Sanders? I remember when I was still in school that guy was already known as the school's player. Kimiko better watch herself because I don't want to see she get hurt."**

"**That's what I told her, but she said she can handle herself and she doesn't think Chad is using her or anything."**

"**Well man, that's the thing. Chad will make it look like he likes a girl, in fact he might even like the girl for a little while, but in the end he always gets what he wants. It's either he slept with the girl, he crushed someone's rep, or he wanted to get back at someone. He can even do all three so just to let you know, keep your eye on Sanders especially since he's with your best friend."**

"**Yeah I'll do that." They arrived at Brenda's house. Raimundo stepped out of the car and made his way towards her door. He knocked and he could feel his heart beating. The door opened revealing Brenda's mother, Mrs. Rodrigues. She was a short, chubby woman. She had a warm smile on her face and she began to speak in Spanish.**

"**Hola Raimundo, Como estas?"(****Hello**** Raimundo, ****how**** are ****you****?) ****Raimundo just stood there looking at the woman with a smile on his face. Then she remembered Raimundo was not Mexican.**

"**I'm so sorry Raimundo, I always forget that you're not Mexican or in fact a Spanish speaker." Said Mrs. Rodrigues**

"**It's alright, so is Brenda ready?"**

"**Oh yes, she's coming right now." Brenda appeared in the door way wearing a red, skin tight dress that had ruffles on the top going down to the bottom and it stopped just above her knees. She looked stunning and Raimundo couldn't stop staring at her.**

"**Okay**** mami, ya los vamos." ****(Okay mom we're leaving now.)**

"**Pues que tengas un buen tempo hija." ****(Have a great time sweetie) Brenda grabbed Raimundo's hand and walked over to the car and got in. They were in the back seat quiet and headed off to their first destination of the night. **

**!**

**Kimiko returned home from her date with Chad and she had a great time. She was thinking of what they were doing at the park. They walked around the rose garden and had a little picnic there. Then they made out and talked. He walked her home at the end of the date. She smiled at the memory of the date, but she felt like she wasn't with the right person. Chad was a great guy and all, but she felt like their relationship was rushed. They went on a date, got to know each other and then they instantly became a couple. She felt like she didn't know the real Chad and that he were showing her a fake side of himself and she had a small feeling she was being used.**

"**What am I thinking? Chad wouldn't do that." However Kimiko was so wrong about that. **

**!**

**Brenda and Raimundo were having a great time. They went to dinner and now they were at a teen club dancing the night away. **

"**So how are you enjoying the night?" Asked Raimundo**

"**Baby I love it." She kissed him on the lips and continued dancing with him**

"**I have a surprise at the end of the night for you."**

"**Okay I can't wait for it." Brenda was thinking this was finally the night she was going to sleep with Raimundo but she wasn't expecting something different.**

**Later they were at the park's garden and Brenda was confused.**

"**So why are we at the park?" She asked**

"**Well I actually wanted to tell you something and give you this." He gave her a red rose and then a sliver necklace that was a locket in shaped of a heart. **

"**Brenda, I love you." Said Raimundo and looked into her eyes**

**She didn't know what to say so she pretended to be happy.**

"**Oh Raimundo!" She hugged him and then kissed him.**

"**I feel the same way." Raimundo was happy to hear that, but he was wondering why she didn't say I love you back and just said I feel the same way. **

**He dropped her off at her house and then went home; loving the fun night he had with his girlfriend.**

**!**

**Brenda was at home thinking about the night she enjoyed with Raimundo. Yeah they have been together since the end of freshman year* but she didn't know if she was in love with him. He was cute, popular, in sports, tan and well built. She even guessed if she could ever go to bed with him he could be good in that too, but in love with Raimundo, she was absolutely could not answer that. She did have feelings for Chad but she also had feelings for Raimundo. She was so confused and frustrated she decided to ignore the whole situation.**

**!**

**April was over and it was finally May. Kimiko was stressing over the party on Saturday and having Raimundo and Keiko clueless about the party was starting to get even harder to keep a secret. There were two incidents were the whole surprise was about to be ruined but lucky someone always stepped in and changed the subject. **

**The group of friends minus Keiko and Raimundo were sitting at their regular table they sat at lunch and were having a normal conversation about the last minute preparations about the party.**

"**Okay so is everyone we want to come to the party aware that it's a surprise and to keep their mouths shut?" Asked Kimiko**

"**Yeah everyone knows and Kim just chill everything is going to go according to plan." Said Jermaine**

"**I hope so."**

"**Hey, what about Brenda? I gave out all the invitations to the people I was assigned to give to and I noticed no got Brenda. Who's going to give her an invitation because I know Raimundo's going to want his girlfriend to be there." Said Clarissa**

"**I guess I'll do it then." Said Kimiko**

"**Are you sure, because I have no problem giving it to her." Said Clarissa**

"**Yeah, I'm sure. Just because we don't like each other doesn't mean I can't give her this invite."**

**!**

**Kimiko was walking down the hall when she saw Brenda and her group of snobbish friends. She really didn't want to do this, but she had to. She walked up to them and they all turned their attention to Kimiko and gave her dirty looks.**

"**Hey Brenda, I just wanted to give you this."**

"**What is it?"**

"**It's an invite to Raimundo and Keiko's surprise party. Me and the rest of the band members have been planning this for them because you know it's their birthdays and all."**

"**Who gave you the right to throw my boyfriend a party?" Said Brenda in a harsh tone**

"**Well excuse me for trying to be a good friend and try to do something special for my best friend." **

"**Raimundo's not your best friend, in fact he told me the other day when you interrupted our private conversation that you were annoying and how you're not his best friend."**

"**Okay you can lie to yourself about that, but I know that Raimundo would never say that. So if you want to come to the party or not fine but if you don't come then you'll be doing everyone a favor by not showing up!" Said Kimiko and walked away**

**Brenda just stared at her with hate filling her eyes and then she and her group left.**

**!**

**Raimundo woke up from his peaceful slumber and he remember today was an extra special day, it was his 16****th**** birthday. He got out of bed, got dressed and headed to the kitchen. When he got there, he saw a cake on the table with sixteen candles on it and his parents and all eight brothers and sisters were there. They started singing happy birthday and he smiled the brightest smile he could ever mange to smile. When they finished singing, he was pulled into many hugs from his family and birthday wishes. He went to school and the same thing occurred. He received birthday wishes, hugs and gifts like balloons and homemade cakes.**

**On Keiko's birthday, she went through the same thing Raimundo went through. (I didn't feel like explaining about what happened on her actual birthday, I got lazy and I thought it was a waste of time)**

**!**

**It was finally Saturday, the party was tonight and Kimiko was freaking out. It was noon, the party started at six and nothing was ready. Finally when they others arrived, they got to work on everything and when they finished, it was five o'clock.**

"**Okay guys we did a pretty good job but now we have to get ready." Said Jermaine**

"**Hopefully you guys brought your party clothes because you have no time to go home, get dressed and come back here so Clarissa, you can use my restroom that's in my room and guys there are only two restrooms here. One upstairs and one down stairs so take turns and don't take too long. I'm going to use my papa's restroom so just text me if you need anything." Said Kimiko before she left**

**After an hour of getting ready, everyone one met in the living room, which was turned into a dance floor. Kimiko was wearing black skinny jeans with red slip on shoes and a red tank top with a little vest and her hair was straight. Clarissa was wearing an orange shirt with jeans and white slip on shoes. Clay and Jermaine wore their regular attire, Brian wore a nice blue shirt and jeans and Omi wore all black, a shirt and jeans.**

"**Okay I texted Rai and Keiko to get ready because we were taking them out so at seven they should be here. Clay you could pick them up right?" Asked Kimiko**

"**Don't worry lil lady I'll do my job."**

"**Okay, I hope everything goes well and people actually show up."  
><strong>

**!**

**Clay had already gone to go pick up Keiko and Raimundo and the house was packed with people. Music was playing, people were talking and eating. Some were even dancing already. Kimiko was flirting with Chad when she felt her phone vibrate and saw it was a text from Clay saying they were two streets away from the party. Kimiko hinted Jermaine to stop the music and she sent Omi and Brian to tell people who were in the front and back yards to come inside. Then Chad picked her up and put her on his shoulders as she made an announcement.**

"**Okay everyone, Keiko and Raimundo are going to be here any minute so stay quiet until the lights go on and yell surprise and happy birthday when they walk inside." Everyone did as they were told and Clarissa turned off all the lights.**

**Outside with Clay….**

**Raimundo and Keiko were talking and thought they were going to pick up Kimiko so they could go wherever they thought they were going to go.**

"**So is Kimiko ready?" Asked Keiko**

"**She said yes but to come inside her house because she has to do something for her papa right now." Said Clay**

**They all got off the car and walked up to the front door. Clay got in behind them and got on the phone. Raimundo rang the doorbell and then the door opened and Kimiko appeared.**

"**Hey guys, come on in." They minute they stepped in the house, the lights went on and people came out of their hiding places and shouted, "Surprise! Happy Birthday!" Soon the music started playing again and everyone resumed to what they were doing. The look on Keiko and Raimundo's faces were shock and happiness.**

"**Kim, what's all this for?" Asked Raimundo, he was wearing his regular attire which was his orange long-sleeved shirt with a green and white shirt on top, khaki pants and black and white shoes**

"**Well it was your birthday's this week so I decided to plan a party for you guys." Replied Kimiko**

"**Oh Kimi that was so sweet of you to do!" Said Keiko, who was wearing black shorts and black leather boots that had a heel and a black fancy tank top and a bonnet (sorry if I can't describe it well It's all in my head so trust me she looks good haha)**

"**Hey, anything for my best friends." She said with a smile**

"**Come here Kim" Said Raimundo and gave her a hug**

"**I want to join in too!" Said Keiko, who also joined in the hug**

**Brian walked up to Keiko and gave her a red rose**

"**Hey happy birthday again." He said as he gave her the rose and she hugged him**

"**Let's go dance." Said Keiko and off were her and Brian **

**Raimundo was going to say something, but was interrupted when he saw Brenda. She was wearing the same red dress she wore on their date.**

"**Happy Birthday babe." She said as her put her arms around Raimundo's neck and kissed him. Kimiko just rolled her eyes at the scene in front of her.**

"**Let's go dance, yeah?" **

"**Yeah, I'll see you later Kim." Said Raimundo**

**Kimiko just went back to Chad and decided to enjoy her night. As the music was playing, Kimiko couldn't help, but want to dance.**

"**Kim, do you want to dance because it seems like it." Said Chad, who started laughing**

"**No maybe later." Then the song addition by Medina started to play (I suggest you listen to the song so you can picture the scene better)**

"**I love this song. On second thought let's go dance." She grabbed his hand they began to dance.**

_**Should I drink another drink?**_

_**See another light**_

_**I know that you may think**_

_**That I'm a broken little bird in my mind**_

_**Cause I'm falling on the floor**_

_**I'm climbing up the walls**_

_**And every time I get a grip**_

_**I seem to lose myself just a little more**_

_**Cause I am here and it eats me up**_

_**Well, I love the way it feels**_

_**I really shouldn't stay**_

_**But I can't give up**_

_**The more it hurts, the more I need**_

**Chad and Kimiko were dancing very close and sexual with each other in the first part of the song**

_**It's like an addiction**_

_**It's like an addiction**_

**Chad turned Kimiko around so he had his arms around her waist and continued dancing**

_**Should I drink another drink?**_

_**Am I running out of time?**_

_**Confusion makes me think**_

**Raimundo and Brenda were dancing but not as sexual as Chad and Kimiko. He saw them dancing and couldn't believe Kimiko was dancing like that with Chad. It disgusted him.**

_**This solution is beyond my sorry mind**_

_**Cause I am here and it eats me up**_

_**Well, I love the way it feels**_

_**I really shouldn't stay**_

_**But I can't give up**_

_**The more it hurts, the more I need**_

_**It's like an addiction**_

_**And I just can't break free tonight**_

_**It's like an addiction**_

_**Am I the only one with the sad eyes?**_

**Raimundo was into the song by this part so he got into the middle of the dance floor, away from Brenda, which pissed her off, and started to shuffle.**

_**It's like an addiction**_

_**And I just can't break free tonight**_

_**It's like an addiction**_

_**Am I the only one with the sad eye?**_

_**I can't let go**_

_**I, I, I can't let go**_

_**I, I**_

**Kimiko saw what Raimundo was doing so she got out of Chad grasp and slowly walked up Raimundo. He saw her and she was smirking at him. **

**They started shuffling together all the way till the song ended and everyone formed a circle around the two and cheered them on as they danced**

_**It's like an addiction**_

_**And I just can't break free tonight**_

_**It's like an addiction**_

_**Am I the only one with the sad eyes?**_

_**It's like an addiction**_

_**And I just can't break free tonight**_

_**It's like an addiction**_

_**Am I the only one with the sad eyes?**_

_**It's like an addiction**_

_**And I just can't break free tonight**_

_**It's like an addiction**_

_**Am I the only one?**_

_**I can't let go**_

_**I, I, I can't let go**_

_**I, I**_

_**I can't let go**_

_**I, I, I can't let go**_

_**I, I**_

**The song ended and everyone cheered for Kimiko and Raimundo's small performance. Another song started to play and they continued dancing with each other, forgetting about Brenda and Chad.**

**!**

**Okay everyone the party scene isn't over yet, but I'm stopping it here. I would like to clear some things from the story so it could be less confusing.**

**Okay Raimundo and Brenda have been together for a year now, not eight months so they celebrated their one year anniversary**

**I think that's all I need to clear up, if you're confused about a part in the story tell me and I'll explain it to you so it can make sense. Well leave a review and see you later!**

**-Sunshine**


	18. Chapter 17

**I am so sorry about not updating and especially in the best part of the story. I have been busy with school and life that I did have to update and I had some trouble writing this chapter too, but I'm back and with a new chapter and again so sorry about the late update. I'm so glad everyone enjoyed the first part of the party scene and let me just say I loved writing about it. My favorite part was when Rai and Kim started shuffling together and it even made me laugh! Anyways, special thanks to**

**Raikimlover07301997: I actually liked the song when I heard it at a summer program I went to this summer. We were having a talent show and a group of guys with some girl RA's (residential advisers) danced and shuffled to this song so they gave me the idea to put that song into the story and I'm so glad you like the story! **

**XemlovezyouX11233: Oh my goodness I hope you're better. What did you injure anyways if you don't mind me asking?**

**Rokunami123: A lot of people hate Brenda from my story lol **

**Xiaolin Fan, SunDragon27, and Xiaolin Showdown Fan12345: I'm so happy you all love my story. Reviews like yours always make me happy to update for you guys so thanks!**

**Also extra special thanks to sasuhina gal for also telling me to continue so thanks! I really am glad you want me to continue.**

**Special thanks to LovePrincessZ for reviewing and tellng me to update faster :)**

**So here is the second part of the party scene and hopefully you all enjoy!**

**Disclaimer: I do not own the characters of Xiaolin Showdown or any of the music used in this chapter.**

Brenda sat down, arms crossed and one leg over the other, glaring at Kimiko and Raimundo; who were dancing and talking together, having a great time together. Chad pulled up a chair and sat next to Brenda, staring at the dancing pair also.

"So what's up with the face?" Questioned Chad

"Just shut it Chad." Came her nasty reply

"Hey, I was just asking a simple question. You don't have to be so feisty about it." She didn't say anything so Chad continued talking.

"Besides, I know what's bothering you."

"Oh really and what would that be?"

"My girlfriend is dancing with your boyfriend, and you don't like it one bit." Smirked Chad, as he took a slip from his drink

"Well since you know what's bothering me, why isn't this bothering you?" asked Brenda

"To tell you the truth it does, but unlike you I don't make it obvious." Brenda just rolled her eyes

"I don't plan to be waiting around too much for Kimiko all night since I know she's going to be around Pedrosa all night so I suggest you do the same and just enjoy the party." Said Chad

"I think I'll take you advice." Smirked Brenda

"Cool, let's go dance."

"No, let's go somewhere else."

"Where?" Brenda just whispered into Chad's ear, grabbed his hand and leaded him away to the backyard

Keiko and Brian were having a great time together just dancing and flirting, but Keiko was constantly looking at something or someone else. Brian took notice and he knew who Keiko was looking at. It irritated Brian knowing that he and Keiko were officially boyfriend and girlfriend, but she had feelings for another guy other than him. His thoughts were interrupted when Keiko put her hand on his right cheek, smiling up at him.

"What's wrong? I mean you were smiling for one minute and the next you weren't."

"Nothing's wrong, so don't worry about me babe."

"Are you sure?" He pulled her close to him and kissed her on the lips. When they pulled apart, they both smiled at each other.

"Does that answer your question?" Keiko laughed and put her arms around his neck.

"Yes it does."

"You know this song isn't a slow dance?"

"Yeah, but that could be arranged." Brian just looked confused and again Keiko laughed

"Just watch." She turned to Jermaine, who looked at her, and gave him a signal to change the fast beat of the music to a slow song, which he did. Brian smiled at Keiko and they both slowed danced. (I couldn't think of any slow love song so you decide what they're dancing to)

Jermaine was jealous of Brian. He wished he was the one holding Keiko and dancing with her, he wished he was Keiko's boyfriend and at the same time be her best friend.

"_Keiko needs a real man, not jealous Brian here, but as long as she's happy then I'm happy."_

Kimiko and Raimundo were dancing when all of a sudden, a slow song started to play. They both looked at each other, blushing slightly, but decided to dance with each other. She put her arms around his neck and he put his hands on her waist.

"Well doesn't this seem familiar?" said Raimundo

"Yeah, prom that was a great time, I'll never forget it except I felt like I was hanging out with you and the others more than Chad and he was my date."

"Speaking of Chad, where is he?"

"I don't know and I feel bad because I blow him off to go dance with you." Said Kimiko, who was blushing at her sentence while Raimundo just smiled

"Well what can I say? I'm just so darn cute even you can't resist me." Kimiko just rolled her eyes at him

"Well I don't see you with Brenda or even bothering to look for her."

"Well just like you said I blow her off but to go showoff my mad shuffling skills." Kimiko just started laughing

"Hey I won't be laughing if I were you because you did the same thing to Chad." Raimundo laughed and looked at Kimiko

"Well we're just two best friends, who love to shuffle and piss off our dates."

"Well let's go find our date and go apologize to ditching them."

"Let's just finish the dance, and then we could go look for them." Said Kimiko with her eyes full of hope

"Sure, why not I mean Brenda's going to kill me anyways but why not enjoy the little time I have with you."

Kimiko blushed at his comment and the two got lost into the moment.

Brenda was up against the wall, while Chad kissed her neck. They had been making out for a few minutes. Brenda had suggested they do this since she was mad at Kimiko and Raimundo.

Brenda was into it, until Chad just stopped. Brenda was confused and looked at Chad.

"Why did you stop?"

"Because I'm not your boyfriend." Stated Chad simply

"So?"

"Brenda, Pedrosa should be the one kissing you, not me and you're basically cheating on him."

"Well this isn't the first time we do this and should I remind you of all the other time we went beyond this level."

"Yeah, but that was before I had a girlfriend."

"Well you're cheating on Kimiko by kissing me so what makes you think for one moment that you're a better person here."

Chad stayed quiet and then left Brenda alone, who didn't seem too happy about this.

Keiko was getting a little tired dancing with Brian. She really wanted to dance with Jermaine but he seemed busy at the moment flirting with other girls, who were requesting a song from him or a dance. Keiko wouldn't admit it to anyone but she was jealous at the scene. All she wanted to do was go up to those girls and claw their eyes out. However, she calmed herself down and tried to look away from the scene.

"Brian I'm a little tired of dancing, want to go sit down?"

"Sure, whatever you want." They walked over to some empty chairs and sat down. Immediately, Brian began to make out with Keiko and she could see out of the corner of her eye that Jermaine was looking over her way and he seemed jealous. She was satisfied for a moment but then realized she didn't want to do that to Jermaine so she pulled away.

"What's wrong?" Asked Brian

"Nothing, I just want to give a friend a dance."

"Who's that friend?" Asked Brian, with a serious look on his face

"Jermaine"

"Look, Keiko not to be bossy on you or anything, but I don't want you talking to Jermaine."

Keiko was shocked to hear this from her own boyfriend

"Look, it's just he seem like a bad influence on you." Said Brian

"Well Brian, me and Jermaine have been friends since elementary school, so I know who's a bad influence on me and at the moment that's you. So if you'll excuse me I'm going to go dance with my friend." She walked off hurt but when she reached Jermaine, her heart started racing.

"Hey stranger, want to dance?" Asked Keiko

"Well for a beautiful girl like yourself, anything you say I'm at your command." Keiko laughed and before Jermaine went to go dance with Keiko, he put on a slow song. (Again too lazy to look for a song!)

Keiko put her arms around Jermaine's neck and he put his hands on her waist.

"So what made you want to dance with me?" Asked Jermaine

"My boyfriend was being a jerk."

"What did he tell you?"

"To stay away from you." Jermaine growled that Brian would even dare tell Keiko this.

"So is this the last time I talk to you?"

"No, this is the last time you see me talk to him."

"So when are you dumping him?"

"Right now." Before Jermaine could say anything, Keiko brought Jermaine's head down and kissed him right on the spot. When she pulled away, they were both smiling.

"I really like you Jermaine and I want to be your girlfriend, not Brian's."

"Keiko, I would love to be your boyfriend. I've always liked you too and I'm sorry I never asked you out or anything."

"Come with me, I need to break the news to someone." Keiko walked up to Brian and he stood up.

"Brian, I'm sorry to tell you this, but it's not working between us. I want to break up." Brian looked shocked then filled with rage.

"This is all your fault." Said Brian, who was pointing to Jermaine. Before Jermaine could say anything, Brian punched him in the face. Jermaine then punched Brian back and the two boys were at it with each other. Keiko tried stopping the fight but both boys wouldn't listen. Everyone had stopped dancing and were now watching what was going on. Brian had Jermaine in a head lock and was punching him until Clay and Omi got into the fight and pulled both boys apart.

"Brian it was Jermaine's fault I want to break up, it was my decision. It would be best if you just left right now." Brian looked heartbroken but did what she said. He left the party and everyone continued what they were doing.

"Jermaine, I am so sorry he did that to you." Said Keiko

"Don't worry I'm fine."

"Let me help you with those bruises."

"Wait before you do, I want to do something first."

"What is it?" He kissed her on the lips and then parted away

"That was a reminder for what this fight was for." Keiko blushed and grabbed his hand and led him to the kitchen to clean him up.

**Awe, I just so glad those two are finally together! I'm still not done with the party scene completely but next update won't be so long either. I'll try to update as soon as I can and I will also update My Best Friend's Brother too. Well you know what to do, Review ****por**** favor (please)! **


	19. Chapter 18

I'm so sorry that this chapter is late and I'm especially sorry to XemlovezyouX11233 because I told you I would update like last week, but I didn't so I'm sorry! I could give you an excuse on why I didn't update, but no one cares! Anyways, special thanks to ClassicCartoon27, LovePrincessZ, f3296, xXRandomnessxX, and XemlovezyouX11233 for reviewing! You reviews make me happy! So enjoy!

Disclaimer: I do not own the characters of Xiaolin Showdown

!

The party was still in full blast and it was ten o'clock already. Kimiko's dad had called her to say that once again he would be home late and that didn't bother Kim one bit. Keiko was in the kitchen cleaning Jermaine's wounds and at the same kissing her new boyfriend. Clay and Clarissa were dancing, Omi was surrounded by girls, who thought he was adorable, and Rai and Kim were off to look for their dates.

Outside the party in the front lawn, Chad was sitting on a bench, head in his hands and deep in thought.

"Why are you here all alone?" Asked Brenda, who had approached Chad

"Just came to clear my thoughts."

"Can I ask you something?"

"Go for it."

"Why did you leave me hanging back there?"

"What? When we were kissing? Common sense, it's wrong to kiss another girl when you're with someone already."

Brenda remained quiet and just took a sit next to Chad.

"Let me ask you another thing, since when did you change?" Chad looked over to Brenda, confused

"Look, I know you're use to the player I use to be, who wanted only one person and that was you but right now I guess you can say that's not me."

"Are you sprung on Tohomiko?"

"I could be."

"Okay, now you're not making any sense. Wait, you're planning something, aren't you?"

"Maybe I am or maybe I'm not."

"Now I remember, you told me at prom, you said you were going to use Kimiko to get back at Raimundo." Chad just remained quiet

"Not only that, but you really are sprung on Kimiko." Brenda didn't seem too happy about this

"Okay, look Brenda I'm just a regular teenage guy and I'm just confused right now. I still have feelings for you, but at the same time I think I'm developing some feelings for Kimiko too."

"Well, what if I told you I think you're not as bad as I thought you were."

"Please, are you trying to seduce me again like you tried at prom when you said you liked me back?"

"Not at all."

"Then why haven't you dumped Pedrosa yet?"

"Because like you said I'm just a teenage girl, who's just as confused as you are." They stayed quiet for a little bit, letting everything that was said sink in

"So where do we stand?" Asked Chad

"I'll show you." Brenda came close to Chad, tippy toed up to his level and planted a soft kiss on his lips. Chad then put his arms around her and kissed her and she put her arms around his neck. They were into their little moment until someone cleared their throat and make the two jump back.

"Well Raimundo and Kimiko would love to hear about this." Said Brian, who had his cell phone in his hand

"Did you take video of us?" yelled Brenda, whose anger was rising

"You bet I did and I'm going to expose the both of you to Raimundo and Kimiko." Said Brian

"Dude, don't be like that. Just erase the video and pretend you never saw anything." Said Chad

"Let me think about that, no!"

"I'm so going to make you pay if you don't erase that video." Yelled Brenda

"Since you two want this video to be erased so badly I'll make you a deal." Started Brian

"Okay and that would be?" Asked Chad

"Help me to break up Jermaine and Keiko."

"Since when have you two been over?" Questioned Brenda

"She broke up with me a little while ago and I'm not happy about it. So what do you say?"

"Please, why do I want to help someone like you who can't keep a girl?" Stated Brenda

"Well then that answers me question, I'm sure Kimiko and Raimundo would love to see this video." Brian was walking off, when Chad called him

"Wait! We'll do it."

"I thought so. Just to let you know, I won't erase the video until Keiko's my girlfriend again and don't you dare touch my phone. We'll talk about this later, where no one can be around and know about this." With that said, Brian left the party and Chad left Brenda once again.

"Where are you going?" Asked Brenda

"Away from you so I won't get into any more trouble." Brenda just stood there shocked and angry

!

Chad made it inside the party and started looking for Kimiko. It didn't take him that long; he found her talking to a group of girls.

"Hey you." Said Chad as he put his arms around Kimiko's waist, causing the other girls to get jealous

"Where have you been all night?" Asked Kimiko

"I've been around; remember you were the one who left me."

"I'm sorry I left. Is there any way I could make it up to you?"

"There is one thing." Chad kissed her and then let go

"Anything else?"

"Nope, just don't leave me again."

"You got it." They headed off to the dance floor and spend the rest of the party dancing together

!

Raimundo went outside to get some air, when he spotted Brenda. He hoped she wouldn't be too made at him.

"Hey Beautiful." Said Raimundo as he approached Brenda

"Hey Rai."

"_Good, she doesn't sound too mad."_ Thought Rai

"What are you doing here all alone?"

"Well after you left me, I went to hang out with some friends and then decided to get some fresh air."

"Babe, I'm sorry I Ieft you."

"It's okay."

"So you wanna go back inside?"

"Sure, let's go dance." They went back inside and were holding hands at the same time

!

The party ended at midnight and all the party goers went home, even Chad and Brenda. The band members had to stay and help clean up the mess from the party.

"Man this party was meant for me and Keiko, yet we have to stay here and clean up?" Complained Raimundo

"Well you were part of the mess so it's fair that you guys help clean up." Said Kimiko

After an hour and a half of cleaning, the house clean and everyone was tired.

"Anyone want to sleep over tonight?" Everyone agreed to stay at Kimiko's for the remainder of the night

"So when do we tell them were you know a couple?" Asked Keiko to Jermaine

"How about right now?"

"What do ya'll wanna tell us?" Asked Clay

"Well Keiko and I are like officially together." Announced Jermaine

Everyone was shocked from the sudden news, but nonetheless were happy for their two friends.

!

The weekend went by quickly and Kimiko was in dance practice, since she was a part of the school's dance company. All the girls were going over a new routine, when their coach, Mrs. Lopez stopped them to make an announcement.

"Okay since it's the end of the school year and we have our big dance show coming up in two weeks, we're going to have someone join us in this new routine. He is a very fine dancer and he will be dancing with our captain, Miss Kimiko Tohomiko."

Every girl was excited by the news even Kimiko. The doors of the gym opened and stepped in a good-looking young man. He was 17 years old senior in high school. He was buff with long, spiky hair and had amazing golden eyes. Immediately, most girls were jealous of Kimiko.

"I introduce you girls, Mr. Chase Young. He has been dancing for quite a while and is very good at it." All the girls were staring at him and some were even wondering if he was gay.

"If some of you are wondering, I'm not gay. I just really like to dance and I have a girlfriend so I'm taken." Stated Chase

"Okay, well since there is limited of time to practice, let's get started." Said Mrs. Lopez

!

**There you have it! Sorry I would write more, but here in California it's almost five o'clock and I have to start on homework. I was originally thinking of putting Jack Spicer as the talented dancer and have Kimiko be like no way I am not dancing with him, but thanks to a suggestion from LovePrincessZ , Chase is the amazing dancer! Anyways, leave a review please because they make me very happy and make me motivated to continue writing for you guys. If you have any ideas for this story please feel free to share and I'll update the characters personalities that are on my profile if you want to check them out later. Well until next time, God bless and leave a review please!**

**-Sunshine **


	20. Chapter 19

**Hello wonderful readers! I'm sorry if I kept you waiting so long for this chapter, you just got to love high school -_- . Anyways thanks to all the reviews, here's chapter 19! enjoy!**

**Disclaimer: I do not own anything but the plot and OC's!**

**!**

Mrs. Lopez was explaining the dance routine to Chase and Kimiko. It was a pretty romantic routine because it involved a lot of close contact. Kimiko was pretty excited about the routine, due to the fact that her dance partner was pretty hot.

"At the end of the routine, all the girls will surround the two of you in a circle and Chase will have his arms around your waist Kimiko and he will be looking down at you. Then Kimiko will have her hands on your chest Chase and she will be looking up at you and that is how the routine will end. Any questions?" Said Mrs. Lopez

Kimiko and Chase both nodded a no and Mrs. Lopez seemed pleased.

"Okay, well let's get started!"

!

Keiko and Jermaine were outside the school, making out by the school's water fountain. After what seemed like forever, they parted from each other and stared at each others eyes.

"You're beautiful ya know that?" Said Jermaine

Keiko just blushed at his comment.

"Well you're not that bad either." Said Keiko, with a wink. They shared a small kiss and sat down by the fountain's edge.

"So what is it you need to talk to me about? You're not breaking up with me are you?" Said Jermaine, who received a smack to his shoulder.

"No baby, I wouldn't do that. I like you way too much to let you go, but it's about my sixteen next week." Jermaine was focused on his girlfriend as he waited for her to speak.

"Okay, was is it?"

"Well, you know how Brian was suppose to walk me into the party and that my VIP's are basically everyone in the band, with some of my cousins?"

"Yeah? What about that?"

"Well, it was a hard decision, but I'm going to have to let Brian be one main guy to walk me in at my party. I'm sorry, but I already made him spend all that money on a tux and it would be rude if I just told him he can't be apart of my sixteen. Besides, it's bad enough I broke up with him. So do you understand?" Said Keiko

"Well babe, it's your party and I agree with you. It'd be messed up if you did that to him."

Keiko smiled at her boyfriend.

"Baby, I knew you'd understand." She gave him a hug and they stood there hugging at the water fountain for a while.

!

Raimundo was coming out of soccer practice, when he spotted Chad coming out of football practice. He just glared at him enemy and walked passed him. Just as he was about to go past Chad, he was stopped.

"Aye Pedrosa." Raimundo just looked irritated and turned around.

"What is it, Sanders." Said Raimundo, Chad just smirked

"Nothing, I just love to make you angry." Raimundo was about to say something, when he saw Kimiko laughing and having a good time with Chase. Raimundo was not happy at the sight, but he loved the idea to use it against Chad.

"Oh yeah, well turn around and let's see if your happy at what you see." Chad was confused and turned around to see Kimiko and Chase talking and having a great time together. Chad's jealousy started to flare up, just like Raimundo's.

"Why is that guy talking to my girlfriend?" Said Chad, clearly pissed off

"I don't know man, but if I were you I'd put a stop to it." Said Raimundo

"Thanks for the advice Pedrosa, sometimes you're not that bad." said Chad

"Whatever." Just as Raimundo was about to walk off, Chad stopped him again.

"What do you say about us joining forces, just to teach that guy not to mess with my girl and your best friend. I know you don't like that guy either." Raimundo just smirked.

"Why would I want to work with scum like you?"

"Because you know you want to keep that guy away from Kimiko and you can't keep him away without some help." Pointed out Chad

"Why not? I'm in."

"Perfect, so this is what we do."

Both jocks walked off and discussed their plan to get Chase away from Kimiko.

!

Dance practice was over for the day, and both Chase and Kimiko were talking and cracking a few jokes.

"So how did you learn to dance so good like you did in there?" Asked Kimiko

"Well what can I say? I'm just a natural born dancer." Said Chase, Kimiko just laughed and hit him on the shoulder

"No seriously."

"Okay well I just found dance to be very interesting so I took a few dance classes and soon became this good, and I'm not joking."

"Wow, that's awesome. It took me years just to get were I'm at now and you're still better than me."

"Don't be so hard on yourself, you're a better dancer than most of the girls in there and some of them are stuck up and think they're all that, but you're one of a kind so you deserve to be the captain. And may I say it is an honor to have a dance partner as you." Said Chase, which made Kimiko blush

"So, you mentioned in there you had a girlfriend. Who is she?" Chase seemed to smile at the question

"Her name is Wuya. She doesn't attend this school, but attends a private school because of her father thinks I'm a bad influence on her. Both of our parents don't like the idea of Wuya and I dating so we keep our relationship a secret. It's hard, but worth it. I truly love that girl." Said Chase, he was smiling when he told Kimiko about Wuya.

"So enough about me, what about you? Who is the lucky fellow who is with such a beautiful girl as you?" Asked Chase, and made Kimiko blush a second time .

"Well he's pretty well known, I'm pretty sure you know him, it's Chad." Chase eye's widened

"Chad Sanders?" Kimiko nodded her head

"Excuse me for asking, but why are you with scum like him?" Kimiko frowned at that the question

"He's not that bad, I like him for many reasons like his personality and he's pretty cute too." Kimiko giggled at the description of her boyfriend

"I'm sorry, but I don't like him at all. Not after what he did to Wuya."

"What did he do to her if you don't mind me asking?" Asked Kimiko

"This was before Wuya and I started dating. Chad took interest in Wuya when he was just a freshman and she was a sophomore so he asked her out. She agreed and pretty soon they began dating. One day Chad asked Wuya for a night of fun, if you know what I mean. Bottom line is he dumped her after their fun night together and after that she found out she was pregnant. However, due to a bad fall from horse back riding, she lost the baby in a miscarriage. Chad never found out about Wuya ever being pregnant, and I am trusting you not to share this with him."

Kimiko was shocked by the news she just heard. She knew Chad use to be a player, but she never imaged he was that bad.

"I'm sure he's different, because he's been with me for over a month and hasn't cheated on me or anything."

"Whatever you say Kimiko, but I don't trust that guy for one second. He's the reason why both our parents don't want us dating. My parents thought she was a tramp and her parents think I was the one who got her pregnant."

Kimiko pondered on the information Chase had just given her. Would Chad really cheat on her?

!

That evening, everyone of the band members were at Keiko's house for band practice. Beyond the Boundaries were set to perform at Keiko's sweet sixteen birthday party and a lot of important people from Keiko's dad company were invited to her party and the band thought it was a great idea if they performed so they could get offered the chance to record a CD. That was the band's dream to record at least one album.

After they were done practicing, Keiko had to make an announcement.

"Okay, since we all know that all those business people are going to be at my party, let's not get our hopes up of getting a recording contract, I mean these people could really care less about a high school band just trying to get a recording contract. Besides that, for the performance, let's wear the outfits we bought when we took Kimiko out to celebrate. Alright?"

"I have a question?" Asked Raimundo

"Okay, what is it?"

"Who made you leader all of a sudden?" This seemed to insult Keiko

"Since this was my sixteen birthday party." Said Keiko, who glared at Raimundo

"Alright, you don't have to bite my head off I was just messing with you."

"Rai, not now. I'm stressed from all the party planning and I would really appreciate it if you just cooperated with me." Plead Keiko

"Kei, we understand and I'll personally make sure the guys cooperated with you and your plans." Said Kimiko

"Thanks guys!" Keiko said as she pulled everyone into a big group hug.

!

It was Tuesday morning and Keiko was by her ex- boyfriend's locker. She was waiting to tell him the news about her sweet sixteen. After a few minutes or so, Brian was surprised to see Keiko by his locker.

"Hey Keiko, what's up?" Said Brian

"Hey Brian, listen I know I'm the last person you want to see right now, but I really need to talk to you."

"Okay, what is it?"

"Would you by any chance still want to be the main guy to walk me in at my sweet sixteen?"

"Keiko, I would be honored." Keiko smiled and gave Brian a big hug.

"Thank you so much."

"Your welcome. How come you asked me, did Jermaine not want to be your main guy?" Questioned Brian

"Well no, it was just my decision to keep you as the main guy, because I thought it was unfair just to kick you out of my VIP court just because we broke up. I'm glad you still want to be in my court." Smiled Keiko

"I would do anything for you Keiko." Keiko just blushed a little at the comment

"Well I guess I'll see you around." Said Keiko

"Yeah, see ya around." Said Brian

As soon as Keiko left, Brian took out his phone and texted Brenda

"_We need to discuss our plan. Meet me outside the school's water fountain" _Read the text.

He put away his cell phone and walked outside to meet Brenda by the water fountain.

!

**Short chapter I know, but hopefully I'll update tomorrow or Friday before I leave for the weekend for a youth convention. Tell me what you think! The character's profiles will be on my profile updated this time. **

**Oh just to clarify:**

**Since I'm Mexican**, **we have a special party for girls who turn 15 and it's called a quinceanera. It's basically the celebration of a young Hispanic girl turning into a young woman. She has a court of damas and chambelanes; damas being the girls and chambelanes being the guys. It's like a wedding court, but for a quinceanera. So it's basically like a sweet sixteen except celebrated at the age of fifteen and with a big puffy dress. I heard that instead of the court being called damas and chambelanes in a fifteen, it's called VIP's for a sixteen. I'm not so sure if this is correct, but hey this is fan fiction so I could make up anything I want lol. So that is why I explained all of this so it wouldn't be confusing to anyone when they read it.**

**Second is yes, Wuya will be Chase's girlfriend in this fanfic. I just think they make a cute couple so don't judge me!**

**Third, if you guys forgot Beyond the Boundaries is the name of the band Kimiko and rest are in.**

**Well I guess that's it. If you have any questions just leave a review or send me a message. With that said, REVIEW! **


	21. Chapter 20

**Sorry for another month of no updates. I had to study for my finals and thank God I passed. Anyways, special thanks to f3296, Xiaolin Fan, and Randomness, awe I can't believe you're not having your quince, you should at least have a little party on your birthday and dress up so it can be a special night to remember. That's what some of my friends did if they didn't have a big, full out quince and by the way I just love long reviews so don't feel bad! Ha ha.**

**Well this chapter goes out to Zoerz since she missed my updates. Here is my late Christmas present from me to you :) **

**Disclaimer: I do not own anything but the plot and OC's!**

**!**

Brian stood outside the school's water fountain waiting for Brenda. He was pacing back and forth, until she finally showed up twenty minutes later.

"Finally you get here. Where have you been?" Asked an annoyed Brian. Brenda rolled her brown eyes before she replied.

"I was at home putting on the last finishing touches of my make-up so just chill I'm here and that's all that matters."Said Brenda. Brian rolled his eyes and muttered "Girls" under his breath.

"So about your plan, what exactly do you plan to do?" Asked Brenda

"Well Keiko dumped me at her surprise party for Jermaine so I want her back. Since I'm the main guy at her sweet sixteen, I was thinking of getting back her back at her party and since you're going out with Rai and he's part of her court, I'm sure you're going to be there so that's were I'm going to need your help." Explained Brian

"That doesn't really answer my question, which is wasting my time." Replied Brenda, while looking at her nails.

"Look, you and Chad are going to help me or else both of you could kiss your relationships good-bye." Answered an irritated Brian.

"Okay, just chill I'll help you and so will Chad. I'm thinking of a plan already."

"Wow, seriously that fast?" Brenda just had an evil smirk on her face.

"So this is what we're going to do ."

!

"So do you get the plan Pedrosa?" Asked Chad

"For the fifth time, yes I get the plan so quit asking me." Said Raimundo, while rolling his eyes.

"Alright, alright. I'm just making sure you know." Replied Chad.

"Well all we're going to do is go up to Chase "talk" to him and then leave." Said Raimundo

There was an uncomfortable silence between them, until Chad decided to speak up.

"So while we wait for the girls to finish their practice wanna go get something to eat?" Raimundo seemed to think about it before he replied.

"Sure, it can't be that bad getting a bite to eat with you Sanders."

!

The girls of Jefferson High's Dance Company were rehearsing their dance routine for the fifth time that day. Right before the routine was almost complete, Mrs. Lopez decided to again interrupt it to point out some errors the dancers had made.

"Jennifer, you have to be more graceful, you look like a duck! And Chase same thing goes for you. The audience is going to be looking at you the most since you are the lead dancer with Ms. Tohomiko. For goodness sake, put a smile on your face. I know this is practice and all, but if you don't put a smile on your face in here then how are you going to put on a smile for the day of the performance." Said Mrs. Lopez

"I don't know how I can smile when this woman is trying to kill me. This is the fifth time we go over this routine and we still haven't gone through it completely." Whisper Chase to Kimiko. She giggled in reply to his response.

"Okay everyone, let's do it from the top and try to do it perfectly this time." Said Mrs. Lopez

The dancers went over the routine once more and barely got it to met Mrs. Lopez standards.

"Okay, that was barely perfect. Tomorrow we are going to go over this routine until it is absolutely perfect. You are all dismissed."

!

After Kimiko was done changing, she waited outside the locker rooms for Chase to come out. Kimiko and Chase had become great friends ever since they started dancing together. He was there to listen to her whenever she wanted to talk to someone and she was there for him. Once he came out of the locker room, he walked over to her and smiled. She smiled back at him and both of them started making their way to the front of the school.

"Man that was one tough practice." Said Kimiko

"I seriously thought she was going to kill us all in there." Said Chase, which caused Kimiko to laugh.

"She's not that bad of a dance instructor. She just wants our school to be impressed with our routine. I mean it is the last rally of the school year and it is your last rally as a high school student cause you are graduating in less than a month now." Said Kimiko

"Don't remind me. It's like my high school years flashed right before my eyes and now I'm going to college." Said Chase

"So what college are you going to?"

"Well I got accepted to Juilliard School of Preforming Arts, but I know my father would not want me going there. He wants me to go to Yale so I can study for business, but I really don't want to do that so I'm not so sure what to do yet." Replied Chase

"Well I know whatever you do, you're going to make the right decision."

"How do you know that?"

"It's your decision so you can never go wrong with your choice." Chase smiled at Kimiko and gave her a one arm hug.

"You know sometimes you how to cheer up a guy. You're the best." Said Chase, and Kimiko giggled.

"I know."

!

Raimundo and Chad watched the whole seen between Kimiko and Chase unfold before their very eyes and both boys were not happy about it.

"Ready Pedrosa?"

"Oh yeah."

!

"Hey Kim, I'll meet you at the front of the school. I have to get some books out of my locker."

"Sure thing, see you at the front." Both teens went their separate ways and once Chase reached his locker, Chad and Raimundo appeared by his locker as well. Chase looked a bit confused and wondered where they had come from.

"Can I help you?" Asked Chase, with a bored expression on his face.

"Yeah, you can tell me why you're talking to my girl. Said Chad and pushed Chase. Chase, who was now irritated, pushed Chad back and soon both guys were in a fist fight. Chad was putting up a pretty good fight, but Chase was dominating most of the fight. Chase decided to just leave Chad on the floor and leave. Right before he left he turned to Raimundo.

"I have nothing against you Raimundo, but if you hang around him, then we will have a bit of a problem." Chase then left and Raimundo went to help Chad up.

"So I guess your plan failed." Said Raimundo

"Not to worry, I just thought of another plan and you're going to help me." Raimundo just rolled his eyes.

!

**Okay so that was short, but since it is New Year's Eve I have to get ready to party haha. I hope you all liked seeing Chad get his butt kicked by Chase so please leave me some reviews and hopefully I won't take another month to update. So Happy New Year to everyone and I hope 2012 will be a year of blessing for you all! **


	22. Chapter 21

**I have no valid excuse for not updating in over three months. All I can say is school has been busy and I'm just in my Junior year of High School. Senior year, well Let's not thing about that right now. Anyways! Here I am with another update and it's like ten thirty and I'm risking homework time for you all and sorry but this is gonna be a short chapter. It's better than nothing so please don't be mad!**

**Disclaimer: I do no own the characters of Xiaolin Showdown**

* * *

><p>It was finally the day of the Senior rally and the students and staff of Jefferson High were making their way to the gym. Students were making their way to the bleachers, that were separated by grade and the loud music was pumping up the school spirit. Once everyone was seated, the rally began.<p>

"Welcome Jefferson High to your Senior rally!" Said Dorthy, the ASB President

The crowd got to their feet and started to cheer.

"Today is going to be a blast! So..." As Dorthy continued to talk, the girls from dance company were standing behind a curtain, waiting to be announced since they were going to perform first. The dance company captain was pacing back and forth in nervousness. Chase noticed Kimiko's pacing and decide d to talk to her.

"Nervous, huh?" Asked Chase

"Oh yeah."

"Why?"

"Why what?" Asked Kimiko

"Why are you nervous?"

"I... I'm not so sure. I guess because this is the first time I'm doing a main part in the dance and I don't want to mess up."

"Come on, you're going to be just fine. I know it. We've been working on this routine long and hard so you're going to be great."

Kimiko smiled at Chase and was about to thank him, when Dorthy beat her to it by announcing the dancers.

"To start off our rally, I present to you our lovely dancers from Jefferson High's Dance Company!" The crowd cheered and the dancers went to the center of the gym. They got into position and waited for the music to begin.

* * *

><p>(I'm not great at describing dance movements so please picture it yourselves! Sorry!)<p>

After the dance performance, the dancers went to the locker rooms to get dressed and enjoy the rest of the rally.

Chase waited for Kimiko and once she came out, they walked but to the gym together.

"See, I told you so." Said Chase smirking, Kimiko punched his shoulder and rolled her eyes, then smiled at him.

"Yes, you were right. I was worried for nothing."

"Everyone was blown away by our performance, even your boyfriend, whom I believe is going to be threatening me, again." Chase said

"Wait, Chad threatened you? When?"

"Yesterday, he told me he didn't want me to be near you or anything." Kimiko's face seemed unreadable

"I can't believe he would do that."

"Well he did, and if I were you, I would yell at him or most likely do worst." Said Chase smirking

"That's pretty hot." Kimiko's reply shocked Chase

"Excuse me?"

"I said that's pretty hot."

"He threatened me and you find that attracting?" Asked Chase, unable to believe his friend

"Well, I don't like the part where he threatened you, but I find it attractive that he's jealous."

"I will never understand you girls." Kimiko giggled at his comment and the two almost made it into the gym until Kimiko stopped.

"What did you do to Chad after he threatened you?" Asked Kimiko, with her eyes wide opened

"Let's just say I took care of it." Answered Chase and made his way into the gym before Kimiko could question him further.

* * *

><p>It was Friday night and the band members were at Keiko's house, preparing for her sweet sixteen, which would take place the next day.<p>

"After planning and dreaming of my sweet sixteen, it's finally going to take place tomorrow! And it's going to be one of the biggest parties Jefferson High has ever seen all year!" Said Keiko, with much excitement in her voice.

"Well Keiko, not only is it your party, but it's also Beyond the Boundaries shot at getting a chance to record a demo, if we impress those record producing friends of your dad." Said Raimundo

"I know, but guys let's not get our hopes up. These guys won't be impressed so easily, especially from a bunch of high school teens, who are in a band." Said Keiko

"Let's also remember that our performance is also for fun and not for fame." Said Kimiko

"Yeah, I agree with the lil lady there." Said Clay

"No matter what ya'll, we are the best from Jefferson High." Said Jermaine

"Yes, and we are most importantly, the best of friends." Added Omi

Raimundo then stuck out his hand and the rest of the band members stacked their hands on top of each other.

"We formed this band to do the thing we love doing the most and that's playing music. Beyond the Boundaries on three. One, two, three." Said Raimundo

"Beyond the Boundaries!" Said the rest of the band mates.

"Alright, well let's practice!" Said Keiko and everyone got to their positions.

Raimundo and Kimiko caught each other's eye and Kimiko gave him a smile, while he winked at her.

"Good luck Kim."

"Good luck on what?"

"Good luck trying to impress those producers with your voice, which I'm sure you will." Kimiko smiled wider

" Thanks and good luck to you too."

* * *

><p><strong>Well there you go. Again sorry for the short chapter but this sorta like an important chapter and a filler. Please leave some reviews and thank you all for the reviews and story alerts!<strong>


End file.
